Urban Legend Tricks!
by Shintaro Arisa-chan
Summary: Trik sederhana Urband Legend untuk menakut-nakuti! Bad Summary! Warning inside! Ehm, check this out! Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Urband** **Legend**

Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, Urband Legend, horror gagal, Analisa berantakan!

Summary : Trik sederhana + Urband Legend untuk menakut-nakuti! Bad Summary! Warning inside! Ehm, check this out! Don't forget to review!

(Kagamine Len = Kousaragi Len)

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading! ^v^

.

.

BRAK!

Jendela kelas 1-A digeser kasar oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang madu yang baru saja masuk kelas lewat jendela itu.

Seluruh orang dalam kelas itu melotot ke arah si pemuda sementara yang dipelototi cuma nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan pasang wajah watados.

Dia menengok ke arah kelas, tak ada guru killer itu di kelasnya. Dia menghela napas lega dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Len, apa kau tahu kalau hari Meiko-sensei absen?" tanya Kagene Rei yang duduk di belakangnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu pun menggeleng.

"Mana aku tahu. Kemarin 'kan aku bolos tiga jam pelajaran pertama."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menepuk jidat. "Berhentilah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan cara masuk lewat jendela, Kousaragi Len."

"Dengar kata temanmu itu, idiot." timpal siswi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil idiot, pendek?" balas Len. Rei kembali duduk di bangkunya dan memasang headset untuk menutup telinganya.

'Oh, kapan mereka berdua akur dan nggak teriak-teriak saling meledek kayak tarzan?' gumam Rei.

"Ha, pendek kok ngomong pendek? Nggak tahu malu." Rin balik meledek.

"Bocah songong!"

"Otak kosong!"

"Cebol!"

"Otak o'on maksimal!"

"Rata!" Apaan tuh yang rata?

"Tukang cari perhatian!"

"Idiot!"

Len pun duduk di bangkunya, mengeluarkan bukunya dan kacamatanya.

"Ha, rupanya Kousaragi Len gagal membalas ledekanku. Fufufu." Rin tertawa sarkastik. Len tak peduli dan terus saja menulis soal yang ada di papan tulis itu.

"Heh, Kagamine, pinjam buku dong. Aku nggak bisa lihat soalnya dengan jelas."

Rin menengok ke arah sumber suara. Disitu Len berdiri mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang diperban.

"Bisakah kau bilang 'tolong'?"

Len mendelik. "Tolong, Kagamine-san."

Rin memberikan bukunya dan menatap Len yang kembali duduk di bangkunya. Rin menatap Len cukup lama.

Rin membenamkan wajahnya pada mejanya. "Kau lupa denganku, Len." gumamnya.

"Lupa? Memangnya sebelum ini kita pernah kenal?"

Rin terlonjak. Len menatap Rin bingung. Buku matematikanya sudah kembali ke mejanya.

"Makasih bukunya," ucap Len sambil berjalan balik ke bangkunya. "Oh ya, emangnya kita pernah kenal sebelum ini?"

"Nggak," jawab Rin lemas. "Kau bisa nulis dengan tanganmu yang diperban?"

Len mengangkat tangannya yang diperban lalu meringis. "Aku pake tangan kiri buat nulis."

Rin menatap Len yang sesekali mengusap tangannya yang diperban. Kasihan juga. Rin ingin bertanya darimana pemuda yang (anehnya) mirip dengannya itu mendapatkan luka di balik perban itu. Tapi Rin masih gengsi.

Kousaragi Len dan Kagamine Rin seringkali bertengkar namun tak jarang mereka berdua akur mengingat Rin yang sangat pintar di bagian akademis dan Len kurang dalam akademis. Rin (anehnya) tak pernah keberatan mengajari pemuda berambut pirang madu itu, sekalipun pemuda itu selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Len menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan membaca. Dia memaju-mundurkan bukunya karena mata kanannya yang minus satu. Kalian tanya kenapa mata kirinya tidak disebutkan?

Karena mata kiri Len sudah tidak bisa dipakai melihat alias buta. Bola mata kiri Len memang masih sewarna dengan mata kanannya tapi karena perbuatan seseorang lah maka mata kiri Len tidak bisa dipakai melihat.

Len menutup bukunya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kosong. Teman-teman sekelasnya mungkin berada di kantin atau di perpustakaan.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan meringis.

"Uhh, kapan beresnya sih perihnya. Aduh.." Len mengusap punggungnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Rin yang tiba-tiba datang bertanya. Dia menyedot jus jeruk kemasannya sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Nggak kenapa-napa." jawab Len sambil senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Rin melongok ke arah punggung Len. Rin tak bisa melihat apa yang telah membuat pemuda yang duduk di bangku sampingnya meringis dari kemarin karena Len memakai sebuah t-shirt di balik kemejanya.

"Kagamine-san, bisa kau ajarkan aku tentang ini?" Len tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Rin sambil menyodorkan bukunya. "Aku nggak ngerti-ngerti."

Rin mengambil buku Len dan melihat halaman yang ditanyakan Len.

"Ini 'kan sudah kubahas 20 kali, Len."

"Aku nggak ngerti."

"Ini 'kan pelajaran waktu zaman SMP."

"Aku nggak ingat." Len nyengir.

Rin mulai mengajarinya lagi.

"Kau paham?" tanya Rin setelah panjang lebar mengajari Len.

"Aku hanya perlu menyamakan variabel dan mengganti ruanya saja, 'kan?" Len merangkum penjelasan Rin. Rin mengangguk.

"Ingatlah, pelajaran yang kuajarkan ini dengan otak payahmu itu." Rin menyentil sudut kening Len. Len mengaduh sambil mengusap sudut keningnya yang disentil, membuat rambut depan cowok berkuncir itu acak-acakan.

Sekilas, Rin melihat ada lingkaran abstrak berwarna biru keunguan.

"Jidatmu kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi lingkaran abstrak itu.

"Kejedut tiang listrik, hehehe.."

Rin tahu Len bohong. Rin mampu membaca ekspresi seseorang dengan baik.

"Bohong."

"Se-serius, hehehe."

"Tolong, jangan bohong padaku, Len. Kau membohongi orang yang salah," Rin menarik tangan Len. "Ikut aku ke UKS."

"Nga-ngapain?"

"Mengobati jidatmu yang kusentil-lah? Apalagi?"

"Tapi 'kan bentar lagi masuk."

Rin melepaskan tangannya dari Len. "Pulang sekolah kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Jangan berbohong."

'Jangan berbohong.' kalimat itu menggema di kepala Len. Ingatan Len saat SD dulu kembali.

"Rinny?"

Rin berbalik, mengulas senyumnya. "Akhirnya ingat juga, Lenny."

Len menarik pita putih di kepala Rin. "Ini pita dariku?"

Wajah Rin memerah. "Iya."

Len tertawa. "Hebat juga masih bisa dijaga pemberianku."

"Memangnya kau? Coba, mana cincin yang kuberikan?"

Len mengeluarkan kalung dari dalam kemejanya. Kalung dengan cincin logam mengkilap berukir yang dulu diberikan Rin saat mereka berpisah. "Ini, 'kan?"

Rin tersenyum dan meninju lengan Len pelan. Len meringis.

"Kau mudah sekali meringis? Kau kenapa sih?"

"Dibilang nggak apa-apa."

Bel pun berbunyi.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Len.

Rin mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti anggota kelas yang lain.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Len yang saat itu mau langsung pulang dicegat oleh seorang siswi dari kelas lain.

"Kousaragi-san, aku butuh bantuanmu." kata siswi itu sambil menarik tangan Len yang diperban. Len meringis namun siswi itu tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Len, tunggu aku!" Rin berlari mengejar Len yang ditarik oleh siswi berambut golden blonde yang diikat satu ke samping itu.

Rin menarik tangan siswi itu. "Ano, bisa lepas tangan Kousaragi-kun?"

"Apa hakmu?"

"Kau menarik tangannya yang sakit."

Siswi menengok ke belakang dan melihat Len menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit. Siswi melepaskan tangannya pada tangan Len. "Go-gomenasai."

"Daijoubu.." Len menjawab lemas. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari siapa pelaku pencurian senar piano di ruang musik. Ketua kedisplinan sudah mencari tapi gagal. Aku sebagai OSIS mulai bosan dengan laporan anggota klub musik."

Rin menganalisa setiap ucapan dan perubahan wajah siswi itu.

'Dia jujur.' ucap Rin dalam hati.

"Bolehkah aku membantu?" tanya Rin.

"Jika kau punya insting atau kemampuan hebat atau pernah masuk camp militer, aku mengizinkanmu," jawab siswi itu. "Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Akita Neru, kelas 2-B."

"Aku Kagamine Rin, sekelas dengan Kousaragi-kun."

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku ke ruang musik."

.

.

.

Koridor menuju ruang musik sangatlah sepi. Ada sensasi-sensasi menyeramkan saat melalui koridor ini.

"Siapa yang sedang memainkan Cho-pin? Aku baru tahu ada pianis hebat di sekolah ini?" komentar Rin begitu suara dentingan piano memainkan sebuah lagu.

Lagu pun berubah kembali. Lagu dengan nada menyeramkan. Neru menutup telinganya dan berlari menuju ruang musik. Len dan Rin ikut berlari di belakang Neru.

"Hentikan lagu itu, sialan!" teriak Neru sambil menendang pintu ruang musik. Lagu berhenti. Neru menyapu pandangannya pada ruang musik.

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana.

Rin dan Len yang baru sampai melihat Neru yang gemetar hebat di depan pintu itu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." kata Rin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang musik, nggak takut sama sekali.

Neru kabur. Meninggalkan Rin dan Len yang masih menyelidiki piano misterius itu.

Rin memeriksa semua sudut piano itu. Rin meregangkan jari-jarinya dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano. Rin yang saat SMP dulu sempat menjadi pianis hapal dengan sangat kuat partitur nada lagu 'Cho-pin'.

Tiba-tiba Rin menghentikan permainan pianonya. Rin balik menekan tuts-tuts sebelumnya, mengulang di nada yang sama.

"Nadanya sumbang, Rin," kata Len sambil menyangga penutup piano dengan sanggaanya. "Senarnya kendur dan beberapa hilang."

"Apa kau melihat ada piano lain di ruangan ini?" tanya Rin. Len menggeleng.

"Menurutmu, suara piano barusan sebelum kita masuk ke sini berasal dari semacam player dengan synethizer?" Len giliran mengajukan pendapatnya.

"Coba periksa active speaker-nya."

Len memeriksa active speaker yang dipasang di setiap sudut atas tembok dan menggeleng. "Nggak ada yang nyala."

Len meloncat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang musik diekori Rin.

BLAM! Pintu ruang musik tiba-tiba tertutup.

"Len.." ucap Rin takut. Rin menggenggam tangan Len. Mereka berjalan mundur takut-takut.

'Ane wa chi wo haku, imouto wa hikaku

Kawaii tomino wa tama wo haku

Hitori jihoku no ochiyu tomino,

jigoku kurayami hana mo naki'

Rin dan Len melotot. Orang gila mana yang mau membaca..

Tomino's Hell dengan suara selantang itu?

Bulu kuduk mereka berdua berdiri. Tak ada jendela dan pintu tertutup secara tiba-tiba.

'Muchi no shubusa ga ki ni kakaru'

Pembacaan puisi itu terus berlanjut, hanya ada suara lantang tanpa ada orang.

Mereka hanya pernah mendengar jika orang yang membacakan puisi Tomino's Hell dengan suara lantang bakal dapat bencana. Tapi bagaimana nasib orang yang mendengarkannya?

Rin menarik ponselnya, mencoba memanggil seseorang. Tapi niatannya terhalang saat tulisan 'No Service' tertulis di layar ponsel flip-nya itu.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman, berdoa dalam hati, sambil mencoba membuka pintu.

'Jigoku gozarabumo de kitetamore

Hari no oyama tomebari wo

Akai tomehari date niwa sasanu

Kawaii tomino no mejirushini.'

Akhirnya, puisi itu selesai dibacakan. Rin dan Len mendesah napas lega.

'SSSZZZZZHHHHH'

Itu suara noise..

Rin dan Len saling berpandangan, ini pasti ulah jahil seseorang.

"Kalian ngapain disini? Pacaran?" tanya Al-sensei, guru musik.

"Enak saja. Apa wajah kami ini seperti orang pacaran?!" balas Rin ketus. Al-sensei mengedikkan bahu tak peduli dan berjalan kembali menuju gedung utama.

"Pastikan bahwa kalian tidak terkunci lagi disitu. Pintunya rusak dan hati-hati soal tekanan udaranya. Juga cepatlah pulang!"

"Terkunci?" Rin dan Len mengucapkan kata yang sama berbarengan.

Rin keluar dari ruang musik dan menutup pintu.

"Heh, kau mau mengunciku disini?!" seru Len dari dalam ruang musik.

"Len, coba buka pintunya dari dalam!" perintah Rin.

"Nggak bisa! Kau sudah tahu sendiri, 'kan?!"

Rin membuka pintunya, mendorongnya sampai membentuk sudut siku-siku. Rin membiarkan pintu itu tak disentuh siapapun dan pintu itu bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk bersatu kembali dengan kusen pintu. Rin menahannya.

"Seperti pintu kulkas," ucap Len disambut anggukan Rin. "Hey, apa ini?"

Rin menengok ke arah benda yang ditunjuk Len. Dia menarik tali tipis yang melingkar pada gagang pintu itu. "Senar piano."

"Lihat-lihat apa yang kutemukan disini," ucap Len sambil meyeringai. "Paku yang dibengkokkan."

Banyak sekali paku yang dipasang bengkok di sepanjang sudut tembok. Rin dan Len menyeringai.

"Ini pasti pengait untuk mengatur agar senar pianonya tetap pada jalannya." analisa Rin.

"Coba lihat dimana berakhirnya paku itu," Len menyibakkan tirai panggung ruang musik selebar-lebarnya. Terlihat sebuah speaker ukuran raksasa yang dilengkapi dengan synethizer. "Mereka menggunakan senar piano untuk membuat jebakan. Seakan-akan puisi Tomino's Hell juga mengundang celaka bagi pendengarnya."

"Maksudnya?"

Len memanjat ke atas panggung dan mengambil sesuatu lalu meloncat.

SRETTT! Len menarik senar piano yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah roll film zaman dulu. "Trik sederhana. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Rin berpikir sekejap dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti!"

"Coba jelaskan."

"Orang itu menalikan senar piano yang sudah disambungkan-sambungkan sampai berapa belas meter ke pintu dengan model seperti pintu kulkas ini dan mengatur kabelnya agar tetap tak kelihatan dengan merapatakannya dengan tembok dan menjaganya dengan paku yang dibengkokkan.

"Orang itu memasang senarnya dengan roll film kolot ini agar saat roll ini berputar, tali akan semakin terus tertarik dan tertarik sampai putus dan menyebabkan pintu tertutup karena tak ada yang menjaga pintu tetap terbuka juga karena tekanan udara yang kuat pada pintunya. Orang itu sengaja membuat tali agak panjang agar pintu leluasa dibuka dan roll film tetap berjalan meskipun pintu tak dibuka.

"Roll film ini akan tetap berputar selama ada listrik. Sekalipun tidak diproyeksikan dengan proyektor tapi jika roll film ini disambungkan dengan active speaker, roll ini akan memutar gulungan dan speaker akan mengeluarkan suara gulungan itu. Di dalam roll film itu mungkin berisi rekaman Cho-pin dan puisi Tomino's Hell."

Len mengacak rambut Rin. "Masih pintar rupanya." Rin tersenyum.

"Bisa kupastikan orang yang mencuri senar piano adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang melakukan trik ini." lanjut Len.

"Well, well, kemampuan kalian memang sama tingkatannya. Padahal sudah kubikin rapi-rapi jebakannya." ucap seseorang yang berdiri depan pintu. Dia mengenakan seragam berwarna biru kehitaman berbeda dengan Rin dan Len yang mengenakan seragam berwarna berwarna biru dongker. Rambut cowok itu ditutupi sebuah topi. Cowok itu menundukkan kepalanya agar matanya tak terlihat. Dari gelagat dan ucapannya, bisa dipastikan cowok inilah pelakunya.

"Kau lah pelakunya!" ucap Rin.

"Haha, benar sekali aku pelakunya." jawab cowok itu.

"Kau bukan siswa disini! Siapa namamu?!" Len bertanya galak.

"Kau tak perlu tahu namaku," sekali lagi cowok itu menjawab dengan suara kalem. "Aku adalah titisan Arséne Lupin."

Sejurus kemudian, cowok itu menghilang.

"Ayo pulang, Rin! Biarkan saja ruangan ini seperti ini."

"Cowok tadi gimana?"

"Dia pasti akan muncul lagi. Lihat saja."

To Be Continued.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Kleenex

**Urband** **Legend**

Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, Urband Legend, horror gagal, Analisa berantakan!

Summary : Trik sederhana + Urband Legend untuk menakut-nakuti! Bad Summary! Warning inside! Ehm, check this out! Don't forget to review!

For note : (Kagamine Len = Kousaragi Len)

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading! ^v^

* * *

"Hei, hei, kau tahu tidak misteri Tomino's Hell yang ada di ruang musik sudah dipecahkan lhooo.." ujar seorang siswi di pagi hari. Pagi-pagi udah ngegosip.

"Biar kutebak pasti sama si Kousaragi anak kelas 1-A itu, 'kan?"

Cewek yang mulai menggosip itu menjetikkan jarinya. "Betul sekali. Tapi sekarang dia dibantu dengan temen ceweknya. Katanya sih, temen sekelasnya."

Rin yang berjalan di belakang cewek-cewek itu pun cuma tertawa kecil.

DUG! Len datang dan langsung menyenggol Rin. Rin hampir saja tersungkur, untung saja dia bisa jaga keseimbangan.

"Ohayou," sapa Len sambil senyum tanpa dosa.

"Ohayou," sahutnya. "Tumben datang pagi. Ada angin apa?"

"Ada angin sepoi-sepoi," jawab Len bernada ketus tapi bercanda. Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan marah dong, Rin. Kita 'kan udah temenan dari kecil. Masa' begitu aja kau manyun."

Rin menyentil jidat Len lagi. Masih ada lingkaran abstrak berwarna ungu disana. "Kau nggak mengompres jidatmu?"

"Aduh, aku lupa!"

Rin tahu kalau Len bohong.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti berbohong?"

"Aih, aku ketahuan, 'ya? Kau itu seperti lie detector, Rin."

"Aku bisa melihat dan mendengar apapun kebohongan yang disembunyikan. Aku ini lie detector versi manusia."

"Ya, kau itu lie detector. Tapi kau tak akan berbunyi 'bip', mengeluarkan lampu berwarna merah dan menyetrum orang yang berbohong." ucap Len lalu tertawa. Rin meninju lengan Len. Len menjerit tertahan.

"Da-daijoubu ka?" tanya Rin khawatir. Len mengangguk, masih mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengusap lengan yang ditinju Rin.

Rin menyingkirkan tangan Len dari lengannya.

"Tanganmu berdarah!" seru Rin. Rin segera menarik Len menuju sekolah mereka. Rin membawa Len ke ruang UKS.

Ruangan dengan nuansa putih itu tak ada menjaga. Penjaga UKS mungkin belum datang.

"Duduk disana!" suruh Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi. Len segera duduk di kursi itu sebelum Rin menggunakan cara lain. Yah, cewek itu benar-benar peduli sama Len yang notabenenya adalah teman terdekatnya saat TK sampai SD dulu.

"Gah, dikunci!" Rin mencopot jepit rambutnya dan menancapkannya pada lubang kunci. Dia memutar-mutar jepitnya dan sejurus kemudian lemari obat itu terbuka. Rin mengambil P3K dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduk Len.

Rin menggulung lengan kemeja Len yang terkena rembesan darah. Manik yang sewarna dengan langit itu pun membulat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Len?" tanya Rin masih shock saat melihat luka sayatan menganga yang dibiarkan begitu saja, hanya diperban dengan perban bekas.

"Eh, aku.." Len kebingungan untuk menyusun-nyusun kalimatnya.

"Jangan bohong!" sambar Rin.

Len mendesah napas. Matanya yang sewarna dengan Rin itu memancarkan sorot sedih.

"Semua ini ulah orang tuaku, lebih tepatnya ayahku," Len mulai bercerita. "Ayahku masih menyalahkanku soal kematian Kaa-san sembilan tahun lalu. Berapa ribu kali pun aku menjelaskan, Tou-san nggak mau ngerti. Dia sering mabuk dan berjudi, kalau dia kalah aku akan menjadi sasaran libasan, tendangan, dan pukulannya. Yah, aku merasa beruntung mempunyai kecepatan kaki luar biasa."

"Sembilan tahun lalu?"

"Kau ingat tidak kasus bunuh diri ramai-ramai dari atas toserba di pusat kota? Aku yang pelupa saja ingat!"

"Oh, aku ingat! Aksi bunuh diri massal dengan cara terjun dari atap toserba tiap bulan April, 'kan?!"

Len mengangguk. "Tou-san menganggap bahwa aku penyebab Kaa-san bunuh diri. Aku cukup menerima alasan itu karena saat TK dulu 'kan aku beda dengan yang lain. Sama sepertimu."

"Dari nada bicaramu, kurasa kau tidak berbohong." Rin menjawab sambil membalut lengan Len dengan perban baru.

"Memang tidak kok,"

"Tapi kurasa alasan ibumu itu bunuh diri itu tak masuk akal."

"Itu yang kupikirkan," sahut Len. "Tapi 'kan alasan orang itu bermacam-macam mulai dari yang normal sampai yang tidak normal pun bisa dijadikan alasan."

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Pernah mencoba memecahkan kasusnya?"

"Nggak pernah kepikiran. Lagipula, toserba tempat Kaa-san bunuh diri udah diganti sama departement store yang jauh lebih besar dan tinggi."

"Dimana lagi lukanya?" tanya Rin sambil mengurai lengan baju Len yang tadi digulungnya. "Kau pasti punya banyak luka, 'kan? Mumpung masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Len melepas kemejanya dan menaikkan t-shirt-nya. Wajah Rin memerah.

"Lukanya banyak di punggung. Serius kau mau lihat? Mengerikan lhoo.." Len membalikkan badannya, memperlihatkan punggungnya yang penuh dengan bekas libasan berwarna biru keunguan dengan sedikit darah.

"Len, ini namanya penganiyaan!" seru Rin yang justru ngilu sendiri melihat luka di tubuh sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Kau harus melaporkannya pada polisi!"

"Aku nggak bisa melakukan itu. Aku sudah janji sama Kaa-san untuk memperbaiki kelakukaan Tou-san."

Rin tiba-tiba memeluk Len. "Ini pasti berakhir."

"Aku tahu." jawab Len.

Rin melepas pelukannya dan mulai mengobati punggung Len yang terluka itu. Len tidak banyak meringis saat cream dingin itu menyapu lukanya yang nyaris berwarna hitam itu.

"Len," panggil Rin.

"..."

"Len," panggil Rin lagi. Dia mengguncang tubuh sahabtnya itu.

"Zzzzz.." Len rupanya tertidur. Len memang tak sanggup menghadapi suasana diam barang sepuluh menit. Lima menit saja diam atau tak yang mengajaknya berbicara maka dia akan tertidur dengan sendirinya. Rin tersenyum kecil saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi polos Len saat tertidur itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Rin merapikan peralatan P3K-nya. Punggung Len sudah diperban dan kening Len sudah dikompres. Bel masuk berbunyi sejam yang lalu. Ini pertama kalinya Rin bolos. Kalau Len sih biasanya akan masuk saat jam keempat atau jam kelima. Jadi, kelas pasti tak akan kebingungan mencarinya. Sementara Rin, ini pengalaman pertama baginya. Lagipula, sekolahnya menganut sistem yang berbeda dengan sekolah lain yaitu, selama masih berprestasi tak akan ada hukuman. Beruntunglah seorang Kousaragi Len masuk sekolah seperti ini.

Rin menyampirkan kemeja Len pada punggung cowok itu dan menunggu cowok itu bangun.

.

.

.

.

Rin dan Len berlari cepat menuju kelasnya.

"Ini jam pelajaran keempat!" seru Rin sambil menyamai kecepatannya dengan lari Len.

"Sekarang pelajaran siapa?!"

"Meiko-sensei!"

"Lagi?!"

"Tiga pertemuan seminggu!"

"Potong jalan lewat ruang sastra."

"Un!"

Rin dan Len berbelok menuju ruang sastra yang kosong.

"GYAAA!"

Terdengar suara teriakan seorang siswi.

"Ruang komputer." kata Len sambil berbelok tajam menuju ruang komputer yang berada di sebelah ruang sastra. Rin mengikuti.

Len menggeser pintu ruang komputer dengan kencang. Dia jatuh berlutut, capek.

"Ada.. apa?" tanya Len ngos-ngosan.

"Iya, ada.. apa?" Rin mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"A-aku dapat sebuah e-mail." jawab cewek itu takut-takut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Rin.

"Namuku Safurani Miki." jawab cewek bernama kecil Miki itu. (Safurani diambil dari SF-A2 XD)

"E-mail seperti apa yang kau dapat?" Len bertanya lagi. Miki menyodorkan ponselnya.

Len membuka e-mail yang ditunjuk Miki. "Ada lampirannya. Boleh kubuka?"

Miki mengangguk takut.

"Itu 'kan.." Rin mencoba mengingat lagu yang diputar dari ponsel Miki.

"It's a Fine Day, lagu soundtrack iklan tissue kleenex yang terkutuk tahun 80-an."

Rin jadi heran, sebenarnya yang pelupa itu Rin atau Len?

"Siapa yang mengirim e-mail ini? Apa kau mengetahui siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Len sambil mengembalikan ponsel Miki.

"Tidak tahu. Tidak ada nama pengirim e-mail-nya."

DRRTTT... DDRTTTT...

Ponsel Miki bergetar. Rupanya sebuah e-mail baru masuk.

"Sepertinya yang mengirim lagu itu punya maksud tertentu. Mite!" Miki menunjukkan foto sebuah cermin. Di cermin tersebut terdapat bayangan benda jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

Rin dan Len berpandangan. Apa maksud semua ini?

"Kami harus kembali ke kelas. Jam istirahat nanti, kita akan mulai menyelidikinya." ucap Rin setelah sekian lama berpikir.

"A-arigatou."

"Douita. Kami kembali dulu. Jaa nee~" pamit Rin sambil menarik Len yang masih berpikir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Maaf, sensei! Kami terlambat!" ucap Rin ketika pintu kelas digesernya. Meiko-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan, kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang siswanya.

"Apa alasanmu, Kagamine-san, Kousaragi-kun?" tanya Meiko-sensei.

"Kami disuruh mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang komputer!" jawab Rin setengah bohong.

"Ehm, kalau begitu cepat duduk. Kita sedang membicarakan materi penting untuk ujian tengah semeseter nanti."

"Arigatou, sensei." Rin dan Len membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bel jam istrahat berbunyi, Rin dan Len menepati janjinya dan pergi ke ruang komputer.

"Kalian ngapain disini?!" tanya Dell-sensei, guru komputer galak. Laki-laki berumur 30 tahunan itu merupakan guru yang kurang disukai murid-muridnya karena Dell terlalu galak. Kini wajah guru komputer itu sedikit cerah.

"Keluar!" suruh Dell-sensei.

"Kami hanya menunggu teman kami." kata Rin menolak suruhan Dell-sensei.

"KELUAR!"

Len langsung menarik tangan Rin untuk keluar dari ruang komputer.

"Cih, guru yang satu itu sungguh menyebalkan." decih Len kesal.

"Kousaragi-kun!" panggil seseorang di belakang mereka. "Kousaragi-kun, matte kudasai!"

Len menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu juga Rin. Siswa laki-laki yang mungkin merupakan kakak kelasnya berhenti berlari di depannya. Len dan Rin meragukan laki-laki yang berlari ke arah mereka itu adalah kakak kelas mereka karena perawakan pemuda itu kecil dan wajahnya shota.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Miki. Ini soal Miki, bendahara OSIS." jawab siswa yang memakai name tag 'Utatane Piko' itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" giliran Rin yang bertanya.

"Miki sudah tak ada di kelas dari jam pelajaran pertama sampai sekarang. Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh pelosok sekolah dan aku tak bisa menemukannya." jawab Piko.

DRTTT.. DRTTT.. DRRTTT... Ponsel ketiganya bergetar bersamaan. Len, Rin, dan Piko mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing. Ketiganya mendapatkan sebuah e-mail misterius.

"Apaan sih e-mail ini?!" Rin menutup ponselnya kesal.

"Kau dapat apa? Kenapa sampai kesal gitu?" tanya Len.

"Ada orang yang mengirimiku e-mail. Katanya, 'jangan lakukan apa-apa'. Dia juga mengirimiku gambar cermin dan lagu kutukan itu."

"Aku juga dapat e-mail yang sama, umm.."

"Kagamine. Kagamine Rin." jawab Rin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari e-mail itu.." Len mengeluarkan pose berpikirnya.

'Mati, mati, semua yang dikutuk akan mati..' potongan lagu itu bergema di telinga Len. Len mengusap telinganya.

"Kami akan ikut mencari Safurani-san. Kalau begitu kami kembali ke kelas dulu."

"Aku mohon bantuannya, Kousaragi-kun, Kagamine-san."

"Ha'i!"

"Mata ashita ne."

"Mata ashita~"

.

.

.

* * *

Rin dan Len berjalan berkelliling dekat kantor utama.

"Bagaimana ini?! Uang kita dicuri!" ledakan teriakan Kepala Sekolah mengagetkan Rin dan Len yang kebetulan lewat. Tanpa niatan menguping, mereka menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Rekening sekolah kita dibobol seseorang. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika pemerintah tahu kita menggunakan dana di luar batas?!"

Meja digebrak. Len segera menarik tangan Rin begitu mendengar kenop pintu di putar.

"Huh, hampir saja kita ketahuan tak sengaja menguping." ucap Len setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi.

"Tadi kepala sekolah bilang rekening sekolah dibobol?" Rin bertanya dan Len hanya mengangguk.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Ini bukan wilayah siswa." Dell-sensei tiba-tiba datang dan menegur Rin dan Len.

"Eh, oh, kami kesini buat jalan-jalan. Gomen ne, sensei." Rin membungkuk minta maaf dan memberi isyarat pada Len untuk pergi.

"Gomen ne, sensei." ucap Len.

Setelah agak jauh Len membisiki sesuatu pada Rin.

"Rin, di ruang multimedia lantai 3 ada cermin besar?" tanya Len berbisik. Rin mengingat-ingat sebentar.

"Kalau nggak salah sih, ada. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Di ruang mana lagi yang ada cerminnya?"

"Toilet perempuan, ruang ganti perempuan, ruang ganti di audiotarium dan perempatan dekat ruang loker."

"Pulang sekolah nanti, setelah sekolah agak lengang, kita periksa seluruh cermin di sekolah ini." ucap Len pelan agar terdengar Rin. Mereka tak bisa berbisik-bisik lagi begitu memasuki koridor kelas satu yang sangat berisik.

"Kau mau masuk toilet perempuan?!" Rin histeris.

"Iya enggak lah, BaKagamine,"

Rin manyun, nggak terima marganya diejek.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang mengirim e-mail misterius itu di cafe internet dekat sekolah. Aku yakin Dell-sensei tak akan mengizinkanku menggunakan komputer sekolah."

"Uhm, baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas. Di kelas itu ada beberapa siswi yang berkumpul sambil memakan bento mereka. Rin mengeluarkan bentonya.

"Rin-san! Ayo bergabung bersama kami." ajak siswi bernama Utane Uta atau yang sering dipanggil Defoko.

"Ha'i!" Rin menarik kursinya dan ikut bergabung bersama cewek-cewek itu.

Len mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai meneliti foto-foto yang di dapatkannya dari e-mail misterius itu. Matanya benar-benar butuh kacamata. Terlebih dia hanya melihat lewat sebelah matanya.

Melihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu sibuk menyipit-nyipitkan mata untuk melihat sesuatu, Rin menutup kotak bentonya dan meninggalkan kursinya untuk sementara.

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Nih," Rin menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna kuning pada Len. Len menerima kotak itu dan siswi-siswi yang barusan menjadi teman makan Rin berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan. Len membuka kotak berwarna kuning itu, ternyata isinya kacamata. "Mungkin lensanya nggak cocok. Minus mataku sudah berkurang minggu kemarin jadi aku nggak memerlukannya lagi."

Len memakai kacamata itu. Penglihatannya sekarang menjadi jelas. "Arigatou, Rinny~"

Siswi-siswi itu menahan diri untuk menjerit mendengar Len memanggil Rin dengan panggilan semanis itu.

"Untukmu saja." kata Rin sambil berjalan kembali ke meja tempatnya berkumpul bersama siswi-siswi itu dan melanjutkan acara makan bekalnya.

Defoko menyenggol tangan Rin. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kousaragi-kun?" bisiknya.

"Hanya teman." jawab Rin.

"Nggak ada yang spesial tuh?" lanjut Kiku.

"Uhm, cuma sebatas teman baik dari kecil. Yah, waktu aku kelas 3 SD aku harus pindah ke Hokkaido dan aku pulang kembali kesini saat mau masuk SMA." Rin menjawab sambil memutar-mutar sumpitnya.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kau dengan Kousaragi-kun itu cocok." Teto mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ohok," Rin tersedak.

"Soalnya kalian berdua sama-sama pintar, secara harfiah. Kousaragi-kun pintar saat ulangan dan bermasalah saat jam pelajaran. Kalau Rin-san 'kan pintar di saat apapun. Kousaragi-kun juga keren, dia sering banget tuh mecahin masalah di sekolah ini. Kousaragi-kun juga jago olahraga sama kayak Rin-san, walaupun akhir-akhir ini selalu bolos." Defoko nimbrung.

Kuping Rin memanas. Dia senang dipuji seperti itu. Tapi Rin bukanlah tipe cewek yang langsung tinggi hati.

"Minna, aku tinggal dulu 'ya. Aku harus ke ruang OSIS. Jaa nee~" Kiku pamit setelah dia menyimpan kotak makanannya.

"Jaa~" sahut Rin dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Lihatlah ekspresi siswa-siswi yang menahan diri untuk bersorak. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah berjuang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengantuk karena pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan, akhirnya pelajarah tentang masa lalu itu selesai.

"Minggu depan kita akan melanjutkan materi ini lagi dan ulangan. Sayonara, minna-san." Gakupo-sensei berjalan keluar kelas.

Murid laki-laki bersiul-siul senang. Murid perempuannya berhigh-five senang.

Rei yang duduk di depan Len dan Rin yang duduk di sebelah Len membangunkan manusia berambut pirang yang dikuncir itu.

"Lima menit lagi.." Len menepis tangan teman-temannya yang liar menggoyangkan badannya.

"Pelajaran Gakupo-sensei udahan tahu!"

Len langsung duduk tegak di bangkunya dan bersorak, tak peduli pada kacamatanya yang sudah menggantung miring di hidungnya. "Yeah, pelajaran yang seperti bed time story itu akhirnya berakhir. Yess!"

Rin menggeleng sambil berdecak. Cowok di depannya ini selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di pelajaran sejarah padahal kerjaannya cuma tidur atau menggambar dan menyusun-nyusun isi pensil.

Len menaruh kacamatanya pada kotaknya yang berserak di meja. "Ini aku kembalikan."

"Sudah kubilang untukmu, 'kan?"

"Serius?"

"Enamrius."

Len tersenyum. "Arigatou,"

"Ehem, maaf menganggu acara PDKT kalian," Rei berdehem. Siswa bermata kucing itu menyodorkan sebuah sapu pada Len. "Tadi pagi kau nggak piket, sekarang kau harus piket. Sudah sepuluh kali aku dimarahi Defoko karena aku selalu meloloskanmu dari jadwal piket."

Len menyambar sapu itu. "Baiklah, akan kukerjakan."

"Kagamine-san, ayo ikut saya ke kantor." Dell-sensei yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menarik tangan Rin. Rin menarik tasnya dan nurut-nurut saja tanpa perlu curiga pada guru berambut keperakan dengan mata bloody red itu. Lagipula, Rin tak sempat melihat wajahnya atau matanya untuk mendeteksi kebohongannya.

"Rin ingat soal 'itu', 'ya!" seru Len sambil merapikan buku-bukunya sebelum piket.

"Iya!" balas Rin.

.

.

.

* * *

Len bingung mencari-cari gadis berambut pirang madu dengan mata sapphire yang (anehnya) sangat mirip dengannya itu nyaris ke seluruh pelosok gedung kelas 1 sampai 3.

Di jalan, dia bertemu dengan Dell-sensei yang sedang menepuk-nepuk saku celananya yang terlihat berisi sesuatu bergulung, mirip kertas.

"Dell-sensei!" panggil Len. "Ano, dimana Rin? Bukankah tadi dia dipanggil oleh sensei, 'kan?"

"Tadi dia sudah pulang." jawab Dell-sensei sambil memandang Len tajam.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, kau juga sebaiknya pulang. Kau sudah tak ada urusan lagi di sekolah. Pulang sana! Pulang!" nada bicara Dell-sensei seakan mengusir.

Len memincingkan matanya. 'Dia mencurigakan.' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu, sensei. Mata ashita." Len membungkuk lalu balik kanan.

Len menarik ponselnya dan menelepon Rin.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. _The number is you're calling is not active or_ ..'

Len menekan tombol merah saat suara perempuan yang merupakan operator panggilan mulai berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris.

'Baru kali ini Rin ingkar janji.' pikir Len. Len mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju cafe internet di belakang sekolah dengan buku berjudul 'How to Crack A Mysteriuos Mail' di tangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah 2 jam Len berkutat dengan laptop di cafe internet dan buku crackingnya sudah lecek karena terus di bolak-balik.

Len membanting buku itu dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'E-mail ini sangat misterius! Aku sudah mengikuti cara di bukunya sebanyak 99 kali dan aku gagal terus!' teriaknya dalam hati. Kunciran rambutnya sudah acak-acakan.

Len melihat sebuah e-mail masuk ke ponselnya.

From : [ ]

To : Kousaragi_Banana

Sub : [No Subject]

Marga terdekat.

Reply This Message

'Marga?' pikir Len sambil menutup ponselnya yang berbentuk flip itu. 'Margaku Kousaragi. Terdiri dari tiga huruf ; Kou yang berarti kedamaian, Sara yang berarti _dish, _dan kata Gi yang berasal dari teknik kempo yang berarti teknik. Kalau diartikan dengan susunan huruf acak; Bagian dari teknik kedamaian.'

"Marga terdekat," gumamnya. Dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Mungkin maksudnya marga orang terdekat!"

Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung memelototi Len yang baru saja bermonolog dengan suara lantang. Len cuma cengengesan sambil bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

'Orang yang terdekat denganku cuma Rei dan Rin. Marga Rei adalah Kagene. Kalau dijabarkan menjadi dua kata, yaitu ; Kage yang berarti bayangan dan 'Ne' yang artinya suara.

'Kalau Rin bermarga Kagamine. Terdiri dari dua buah kanji. Kanji Kagami yang berarti kaca cermin dan kanji Ne yang artinya suara,' lanjutnya masih berpikir.

Len megeluarkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan marga kedua temannya itu.

'Terdekat? Berarti marga Rin,' Len melingkari marga Rin. 'Kaca cermin dan suara..'

Len membuka kembali ponselnya dan mencoba menelepon Rin untuk memberi tahu petunjuk yang dia dapatkan.

'Nomor yang anda hubungi..'

Len segera menekan tombol merah dalam ponselnya, bosan dengan suara operator wanita itu. 'Bisakah dia menyingkat kalimatnya dengan kalimat 'Nggak aktif' atau sebagainya, aku sudah bosan dengan kalimat itu!'

Itu 'kan nggak sopan, Kousaragi Len.

Len berdiri sambil menyakui ponselnya, merenggangkan badannya, dia memasukkan buku cracking-nya dan catatannya ke dalam tas dan berjalan keluar dari cafe internet itu. Len meninggalkan laptop-nya yang masih tersisa 30 menit (sistem billing).

.

.

.

* * *

"Tadaima," ucap Len sambil membuka sepatunya. Len mengendus-endus (Inner Len : Lo kira gue guguk apa? Dasar BakArisa!) ruang tengahnya, tak ada tercium bau minuman keras atau bau-bau lainnya. Kondisi rumahnya agak aneh.

'Tou-san kemana?' pikir Len. ''Sabodo, ah.'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[SKIP TIME :

TIME : 07.00 P.M

PLACE : Len's house]

* * *

.

.

.

Len baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Handuk masih tergantung di kepalanya dan celana pendek selutut yang dipakainya sedikit basah.

Len duduk di meja belajarnya dan duduk sambil menatap foto-foto yang ada di e-mail misterius.

'Dimana aku pernah melihat cermin ini, 'ya?' Len mengingat-ingat.

Suara bel rumah Len berdentang. Len segera menarik kaus yang tergantung di kamarnya dan berlari ke pintu depan.

"Ha'i, chotto matte kudasai!" seru Len sambil mengikat rambutnya yang masih basah.

Len membuka pintu rumahnya. Terlihat sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Konbanwa." sapa pria dan wanita itu bersamaan.

"Ko-konbanwa." balas Len.

"Kousaragi Len?" tanya si pria.

"Saya sendiri," jawab Len. "Oh ya, silahkan masuk."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami tak akan lama-lama," wanita berambut pirang itu memegang bahu Len. "Rin tidak pulang dari tadi. Kami khawatir, kupikir kau mengetahui dimana Rin berada."

"Apa? Dia tidak pulang?!"

Pria dan wanita memasang wajah kaget. "Kau tidak tahu dimana Rin?"

"Tadi saat aku sedang piket, Rin dipanggil Dell-sensei dan saat aku mencarinya Dell-sensei bilang sudah pulang," jelas Len. "Kagamine-san, pulang saja biar saya yang mencari Rin. Tidak perlu panggil polisi. Saya akan menemukannya."

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya, Kousaragi-kun."

"Ha'i."

"Kami pulang dulu, Kousaragi-kun. Konbanwa."

Orang tua Rin membungkuk dan Len balas membungkuk. Kedua orang tua Rin berbalik dan masuk ke mobilnya. Mereka sempat membunyikan klakson sambil tersenyum dari jendela.

Len menutup pagar rumahnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

'Cermin dan lagu itu pasti petunjuknya!' seru Len dalam hati. Len mengambil senter di kamarnya, ponsel dan pisau lipatnya lalu melesat pergi menuju sekolah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pagar sekolah Len di bagian depan sudah dirantai dan digembok. Len langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menuju tembok belakang. Sesampainya di tembok belakang, Len langsung melompat naik dan langsung melentingkan dirinya ke dalam sekolah.

'Berhasil..' batinnya. Dia menyalakan senternya dan berlari kecil menuju ruangan kantor.

Dia menajamkan pendengarannya, tak ada siapa-siapa di lingkungan kantor itu yang sebagian menghadap taman belakang itu. Dia teringat akan cermin yang mungkin menjadi petunjuk.

BRUK! Kaki Len tersandung sesuatu sampai dia terjatuh.

'Mati, semua yang terkutuk harus mati..' speaker memutar bagian dari lagu berbahasa Inggris berjudul 'It's a Fine day' itu padahal tak ada bagian lagu seperti itu. Entah kenapa bagian lagu yang menjadi soundtrack tissue Kleenex itu selalu terdengar seperti itu di telinga pendengarnya.

Tak peduli pada apa yang disandungnya Len terus saja berlari menuju ruang piket yang mejadi kontrol speaker di seluruh sekolah.

Orang yang mengirim lagu mengerikan itu pada Len, Rin, Miki, dan Piko itu pasti sengaja untuk membuat keempat remaja itu ketakutan. Iklan tissue yang disiarkan tahun 80-an itu konon mengandung kutukan. Semua crew yang terlibat dalam iklan itu mati tidak wajar, wanita yang tampil di iklan itu konon mengandung anak (maaf) setan, dan bayi berkostum oni itu meninggal tidak wajar. Konon, kutukan itu berasal dari soundtrack itu. Jika kalian mendengarkan sambil menonton itu saat tengah malam, lagu itu akan bernada menyeramkan dan mengerikan, berbeda jika kalian yang mendengar saat tengah hari.

Terus, lirik yang terdengar aneh itu selalu diputar di bagian itu. Benar saja, lagu mengerikan itu apabila didengarkan saat tengah malam sungguh menyeramkan. Bulu kuduk Len terus berdiri, pori-pori kulitnya mengembang semuan. Len mulai frustasi. Dia masih berlari menuju ruang piket yang mengatur speaker di sekolah. Sesampainya di ruang piket, tak ditemukan satu pun orang disana dan tombol untuk menyalakan speaker telah rusak..

Len menyenteri tombol speaker itu dan menemukan ada sebuah batu seukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa di dekat tombol itu. Otak Len langsung memasang mode Trick Breakernya.

Len menyorotkan senternya ke langit-langit di atasnya dan menemukan paku-paku kabel menancap di langit-langit. Dia menyorotkan senternya ke arah lain. Dia melihat ada bekas bakaran berwarna hitam pada langit-langit dan menemukan pemantik pistol yang tergantung dengan pelatuk yang diikat tali.

Len ingat kalau tadi dia terjatuh karena menyandung sesuatu.

'Siapapun dia, dia pasti sudah tahu kalau aku akan masuk lewat belakang dan masuk ke ruang kantor,' pikir Len. 'Dia memasang tali secara horizontal beberapa centi dari lantai agar siapapun yang lewat bisa tersandung. Tali itu telah tersambung dengan pelatuk di pemantik pistol. Pelatuk tertarik lalu mengeluarkan api yang membakar tali dan ikatan tali pada batu terbakar lalu batu jatuh dan menghancurkan tombol control speaker.'

Len memanjat ke meja piket untuk melihat lebih dekat pemantik pistol itu. Benar saja, ada tali pada pelatuknya.

'Tali di kantor tertarik karena disandung seseorang, api keluar. Talinya kembali ke posisi kembali ke posisi semula, api mati.' pikirnya lagi.

Len berlari kembali ke gedung kantor dan menemukan tali itu masih terpasang. Len memutus tali itu dan berlari kembali.

'Kagami to Ne. Cermin dan Suara, itu kunci dari kasus ini! Suara telah kutemukan, tinggal cermin!'

Apa yang terjadi jika Len terus mendengarkan lagu ini? Konon, lagu yang mirip dengan teluh Jerman ini sangat berbahaya bagi orang yang mendengarkannya.

TAP... TAP... TAP... Len merasakan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Len segera berlari menuju tangga di dekat ruang piket. Dengan kecepatan angin Len sudah sampai di koridor ruang musik yang waktu itu berisi kutukan Tomino's Hell yang palsu. Rupanya disini pun, lagu soundtrack tissue Kleenex itu diputar, bahkan sangat keras. Rupanya seluruh speaker di sekolah ini memutar lagu itu.

'Huh, seandainya aku bawa headset.' batin Len. Len berjalan menuju ruang sastra, menyorotkan senternya ke dalam ruang yang berisi panggung kecil untuk drama, kosong. Len melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang komputer dan menyorotkan senternya dari jendela, kosong.

TAP.. TAPP.. TAPP.. Len langsung berbalik derap langkah itu kembali terdengar. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

'Mati, yang terkutuk harus mati.' lirik lagu itu bergema keras di telinga Len. Len menggosok tengkuknya.

"Mati, yang terkutuk harus mati." suara itu menjadi jelas. Itu suara Dell-sensei. "Mencari seseorang Kousaragi-kun? Akan kubuat kau tak bisa ditemukan!"

Dell-sensei berlari menerjang ke arah Len dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Dell-sensei baru saja ingin membekap Len tapi gerakannya kalah cepat, Len menendang wajah gurunya itu dan berlari menuju tangga yang membawanya ke satu-satunya ruang multimedia di sekolah.

Len menutup pintu ruang multimedia itu. Disini lagu mengerikan itu terdengar sangat-sangat keras. Len menyadari sesuatu. Lagu mengerikan itu sudah remix dengan sebuah lagu instrumental yang bisa merusak mental seseorang! Karlmayer!

Len menutup kupingnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Len melihat sesuatu yang ganjil di ruangan itu. Dengan keadaan sakit kepala yang sangat sakit itu, Len mendekati kaca itu.

Len menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengonsentrasikan pikiran dan memfokuskan matanya yang normal itu. Lagu itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Len menyapukan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan.

Len sadar kalau bayangan cermin itu aneh. Jam yang sesungguhnya menunjukkan pukul 8 sementara bayangan di cermin menunjukkan pukul 4 dan posisi cermin itu aneh! Cerminnya tak diposisikan merapat pada tembok melainkan berdiri di antara dua sisi tembok.

"AARRRGHHHH!" erang Len kesakitan. Kepalanya sungguh sakit dengan lagu instrumental dan lirik gila lagu soundtrack itu.

Len melemparkan senternya pada cermin.

PRANGGGGG!

Dengan mata yang kabur Len melihat Rin dan Miki yang diikat saling memunggungi dan pingsan.

"Kau menemukannya! Kau harus mati!" teriak Dell-sensei sambil menagcungkan tongkat baseball-nya. Len mengambil satu pecahan cermin dan berdiri tegak sebisanya.

"Kau lah yang menculik mereka dan yang membuat jebakan untuk merusak speaker sekolah untuk memutar lagu gila ini!" seru Len sambil menutup sebelah kupingnya. Telinga Dell-sensei yang ditutup penyumbat telinga tak bisa mendengarkan Len.

"Kau bilang apa?" Dell-sensei melepas sebelah penyumbat telinganya.

"ARGGGHHHHHH!" Len sudah tak bisa membendung sakit yang menghantam kepalanya. Ini semua gara-gara lagu kutukan itu.

"Aku tak suka orang yang ikut campur, lebih baik orang seperti itu mati saja. Kalian harus mati seperti ibuku yang mati gara-gara mendengar lagu ini. Kalian akan mati dengan kutukan lagu ini." Dell-sensei tertawa keras mengalahkan kuatnya suara lagu mengerikan itu.

"Kau sengaja membuat siapapun yang mencari sanderamu menjadi gila dengan lagu soundtrack tissue mengerikan ini, hah? Trikmu busuk!"

"Biar trikku busuk tapi aku jenius. Aku ingin kalian bertiga mati. Biar tak ada orang yang tahu kalau aku membobol rekening sekolah, hahahahahahahahaha!"

Len mengangkat meja di sebelahnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Dell-sensei yang masih asyik tertawa. Meja itu mengenai kepala sang guru komputer. Dell-sensei langsung pingsan. Len memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri lagi dan menyeret Dell-sensei untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Len menutup pintu itu dan mencabut kabel yang membuat speaker di ruangan itu menyala.

Ruangan itu pun hening. Tak ada lagu gila itu atau lagu instrumental mengerikan itu. Len merosot di tembok sambil mengusap-usap telinganya, sakit kepala telah berkurang. Dia menekan kombinasi tiga angka untuk memanggil bantuan darurat.

Len menutup ponselnya setelah dia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada sekolahnya kepada pihak yang berwajib dan membangunkan Rin dan Miki yang nampaknya dibius.

"Uhhh, kepalaku sakit." ucap Rin lemas. Len melepas tali yang mengikat tubuh dua gadis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kousaragi-kun?!" tanya Miki histeris melihat serakan pecahan kaca di depannya.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu, Safurani-san," Len membantu kedua gadis itu berdiri. "Kau tahu siapa pelaku pembobolan rekening sekolah?"

Miki mengangguk. "Waktu itu, aku nggak sengaja melihat Dell-sensei sedang melakukan carding dengan komputer sekolah, itu kejadian dua hari lalu. Dell-sensei selalu memelototiku."

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Len sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Dell-sensei lah yang mengirim lampiran lagu 'It's a Fine Day' yang mengerikan untuk menakut-nakuti kau. Dell-sensei tidak mau aksi carding-nya ketahuan makanya kau diculik dan disembunyikan di balik cermin ruang multimedia."

"Lalu kenapa aku juga diculik? Kenapa kau tidak diculik?"

"Karena kau adalah putri dari salah satu pejabat tinggi polisi? Apa kau lupa pekerjaan orang tuamu?! Aku hanya berpikir tentang alasan sederhana kenapa Dell-sensei menculikmu, jadi tak usah dianggap serius," Len mengurut-ngurut pelipisnya pusing. "Jika kau diculik, Dell-sensei bisa meminta tebusan pada orang tuamu. Bisa kupastikan uang tebusan itu dipakai untuk menutupi uang yang dicurinya dari rekening sekolah. Aku yakin soal itu."

"Gali lubang, tutup lubang maksudmu?!"

Len mengangguk. Rin mendelik.

"Terima kasih karena telah menemukan kami, Len/Kousaragi-kun." kata Rin dan Miki bersamaan. Len menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi, sakit kepalanya telah membuat badannya lemas.

"Sebaiknya, kalian tak keluar dari ruangan ini. Seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini masih memutar lagu gila itu," sahut Len lemas. "Si gila yang kemarin mungkin bertindak kali ini. Dasar gila!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar sekolah, pemuda misterius yang waktu itu membuat jebakan Tomino's Hell memandang sekolah di depannya kecewa.

"Yah, musik ciptaanku bisa dipecahkan begitu saja. Sepertinya menakut-nakutinya dengan urban legend sedikit kurang berguna. Lebih baik aku pulang." pemuda misterius itu benar-benar pergi dengan kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Line :**

Update Urban Legend chapter 2! (^v^)/

Memuaskan nggak?

Hell, susahnya aku bikin trik ini aku sediakan dalam bentuk tulisan. Cuma waktu percobaan pemantik gas sederhana, benang, sama kerikil kecil. Terlihat jebakannya kekanak-kanakkan, 'ya?

Uhm, kesan horror-nya hilang. Bener nggak? Waktu aku baca ulang, berkali-kali, nggak ada kesan horror sama sekali... Umm, hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san..

Arigatou buat 5 reviewers yang udah baca fanfik super GaJe ini! Btw, fandom vocaloid itu emang lagi sangat sepi, 'ya?

Yak, nggak usah banyak bacot lagi.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

.

Shintaro Arisa, out.


	3. Chapter 3 : Aka Manto

Chapter 3 : Aka Manto

**Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, Urband Legend, horror gagal, Analisa berantakan!**

**Summary : Trik sederhana + Urband Legend untuk menakut-nakuti! Bad Summary! Warning inside! Ehm, check this out! Don't forget to review!**

**(Kagamine Len = Kousaragi Len)**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading! ^v^**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Keadaan sekolah setelah kejadian Kleenex benar-benar aman. Tak ada kasus atau keributan-keributan aneh lagi. Siswa kelas 10 dan kelas 11 juga sibuk dengan pelajaran masing-masing karena sebentar lagi akan diakan ujian tengah semester.

Jam istirahat, seperti biasa Len berkutat dengan bukunya dan Rin makan siang bersama Kiku dan kawan-kawan.

Rin telah selesai menyikat habis bentonya dan kembali ke bangkunya berniat kembali belajar.

Len tiba-tiba datang dan menyodorkan buku dan pensil mekaniknya.

"Seperti biasa, aku nggak ngerti bagian ini." ucap Len sambil duduk di depan Rin.

Rin melihat halaman buku yang ditunjukkan Len.

PLAK! Rin menepuk jidatnya, bahkan sangat keras.

"Astaga Len, materi ini 'kan baru diajarkan Meiko-sensei dua hari kemarin! Kau itu bagaimana sih?!" Rin berujar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk materi yang ditunjuk Len dengan pensil mekaniknya.

Len mengangkat bukunya dan membuka halaman paling belakang lalu mulai menulis.

'Sudah seminggu tak ada kasus.' baca Rin dalam hati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Len bertanya sambil mencopot kacamatanya.

Rin mengedikkan bahu sambil memutar-mutar pensil dengan jarinya. "Kalau menurutku sih, mungkin saja 'kan kalau pelaku Tomino's Hell dan Kleenex itu sedang kehabisan ide." Rin berhipotesa dan Len pasang wajah (=_=). Segitunya kalau kehabisan ide?

"Menurut kau sendiri gimana?" Rin balik bertanya.

"Menurutku, pelaku Urband Lengend Case ini masih pelajar," ujar Len. "Sudah seminggu kita disibukkan dengan pelajaran. Kupikir dia juga sama. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaran sampai-sampai harus menghentikan aksi anehnya itu. Oh ya, saat dia menunjukkan diri pada kita untuk pertama kalinya, dia juga mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kurasa dia benar-benar pelajar."

"Lagipula Len, kita benar-benar tak menemukan satu petunjuk pun untuk mengungkap siapa orang itu."

"Tak selamanya petunjuk itu harus ditemukan di awal, Rin," Len berdiri dari bangkunya. "Aku mau kembali belajar. Senin depan kita ujian."

Rin tersenyum tipis. "Berjuanglah belajar dengan ingatanmu, Len!"

Len tahu kalau dia diejek tapi dia cuma mengacak pita di kepala Rin. Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek.

Len duduk di mejanya dan hendak kembali belajar tapi kegiatannya diganggu oleh Rei.

"Oi.. Len!" panggil pemuda mata kucing itu. "Kau tahu kemana perginya Juon-san? Sensei menitipkan ini padaku dan aku harusnya memberikannya pada Juon-san."

"Entahlah, mungkin-"

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Kiku masuk kelas dengan berteriak, mengangetkan seluruh siswa-siswi di dalam kelas.

Rin segera menghampiri Juon.

"Doushita no?" tanya Rin sambil menarik sebuah kursi dengan kakinya dan menyuruh Kiku duduk.

Kiku menangis, dengan bibir gemetar dan wajah yang pucat.

"Doushita no?" Rin mengulang pertanyaannya.

"A-aku me-melihat a-aka ma-manto di.. di to-toilet!" Kiku berucap terbata saking gemetarnya.

"Aka manto?!" seru Rin.

"Kousaragi-kun! Kagamine-san!" Neru, si wakil ketua OSIS, memanggil sepasang (calon) detektif di depan pintu. "You must solve this case!"

Rin menyuruh Rion untuk menenangkan Kiku lalu pergi bersama Len.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Neru berhenti di depan sebuah toilet wanita di dekat gedung olaharaga yang sedang dikerubungi siswa, membuat Rin dan Len juga berhenti melangkah.

Neru mencopot megaphone yang selalu terpasang di pinggangnya ketika istirahat atau patroli.

"Minggir! Berikan jalan!" teriak Neru dengan megaphone-nya. Seluruh siswa langsung menyingkir. "Kembali ke kelas masing-masing!"

"HA'I!" sahut seluruh siswa dan langsung ngacir ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kuserahkan kasus ini pada kalian." Neru menepuk pundak dua adik kelasnya dan melenggang pergi.

(-_-")

Rin dan Len sweatdrop.

"Entah kenapa Neru-senpai itu seperti boss kita." komentar Len.

Rin mengedikkan bahu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Rin, check toiletnya." Len memerintah.

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Pertama, kau perempuan. Kedua, aku nggak mau ketika aku masuk ternyata masih ada perempuan dan wajah kece-ku langsung dipukul dengan membabi-buta."

Rin mendelik, alasan logis memang.

Rin masuk ke dalam toilet wanita, mengeceknya dengan pasti lalu kembali mengahadap Len. "Semua aman, sir!"

Len tertawa kecil sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet wanita bersama Rin.

Tak ada yang aneh, semuanya terlihat normal. Sebuah cermin panjang yang tertempel dekat pintu, 3 buah wastafel untuk cuci tangan, 4 bilik toilet lengkap, dan penerangan yang memadai, oh.. jangan lupakan ventilasinya yang multifungsi (author : if you know what i mean *evil smirk).

"Nggak ada yang aneh," ucap Rin sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Len membuka salah satu bilik dengan hati-hati.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan Juon disini?" tanya Len pada Rin.

"Kurasa dia tidak kesini," jawab Rin. "Tak ada bekas parfumnya."

"Eh, kau hafal bau parfum-nya?"

Rin mengangguk. "AkuMystique Parfum, parfum paling laris di kalangan occult. Bau parfumnya itu paling menyengat. Wanginya lembut tapi jika terlalu lama bisa membuat pingsan."

Len naik ke atas bilik toilet dan sibuk memperhatikan langit-langit yang baru ketahuan anehnya. Bukankah aneh jika ada sehelai kain merah di langit-langit yang posisinya seperti terjepit?

"Terima kasih atas kuliah parfumnya, Kagamine-sensei," Len berucap jahil dari atas pintu toilet. Dia menggeser langit-langit di atasnya dan menarik kain merah itu.

PLUK! Sebuah topeng karet dan jubah berwarna merah jatuh. Len segera melompat dan memungut kedua benda itu.

"Hehhh, ternyata cuma ulah iseng." Len menghela nafas.

Rin jalan di tempat. Dia menyilang-nyilangkan kakinya dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa Rin?" tanya Len heran dengan tingkah Rin. Rin mendorong Len keluar dari toilet. "Aku kebelet pipis! Keluar sana!" jerit Rin.

Len segera keluar dan mencari Neru yang mungkin masih patroli. Sementara Rin segera berlari kembali ke dalam toilet dan memilih bilik terakhir...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Rin sudah selesai dengan urusan eksereksi-nya dan berniat keluar tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya untuk tak jadi keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut.

Bulu kuduk Rin berdiri. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menghampirinya. Dia merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya. Rin menelan ludahnya.

"Le-Len?" panggilnya. "Ji-jika i-itu kau, ce-cepat keluar! Jangan coba-coba untuk mengintip!"

KRITTTTT! Pintu penutup bilik toilet Rin seperti dicakar. Rin perlahan-lahan mundur sampai dia duduk diatas toilet yang untungnya sudah dia tutup.

"Len! Jangan bercanda! Nggak lucu tau!" seru Rin ketakutan.

TOK! TOK! TOK! Seseorang mengetuk pintu bilik Rin.

"Da-dare?" Rin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Le-Len?"

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?" orang diluar sana balik bertanya.

Tak ada orang yang berdiri di depan biliknya, kakinya tak terlihat dari celah yang cukup lebar untuk melihat sepasang kaki yang berdiri.

"Da-dare ga?" Rin bertanya kembali. Dia benar-benar sudah ketakutan.

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?" orang itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Rin.

Rin menyusut peluh di dahinya. "Aku akan menjawab jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?" orang itu masih mengulang pertanyaannya.

"KERTAS MERAH!" jawab Rin marah. Dengan segala kekuatan yang dia punya, dia mencopot penutup klosetnya dan membuka pintu biliknya kasar.

"KKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rin menggelegar ketika matanya menangkap sosok melayang berjubah merah dan berwajah seram.

Rin mundur perlahan dan hati-hati, penutup kloset masih siaga di tangannya.

Tangan sosok merah melayang itu memegang sebilah nata (author : readers tau 'kan senjata yang suka dibawa-bawa Kiku Juon?). Rin membeku, dia benar-benar ketakutan. Nata itu ditebaskan dan meleset, sosok melayang itu justru menebas pita di kepala Rin.

Rin kesal. Dia tak terima pita kesayangannya ditebas begitu saja.

Rin berdiri, sekujur tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat.

"Beraninya kau!" teriak Rin dengan suara bergetar. Sosok melayang itu masih mengacungkan natanya.

Rin melompat setinggi-setingginya dan memukul wajah sosok seram itu dengan tutup klosetnya.

BUGG! Sosok itu terjatuh.

"ARGHHH, BRENGSEK!" umpat orang dibalik sosok berjubah merah itu. Wajah seram itu ternyata cuma topeng. Rin mulai meneliti wajah orang yang telah berpura-pura menjadi Aka Manto itu.

"Kau manusia?" tanya Rin polos.

"Seperti yang kau tahu! Aku adalah Aka Manto!" jawab orang itu. Rambutnya berwarna ungu pendek dan kepalanya diperban.

Rin mengancam pemuda berambut ungu itu dengan tutup toilet itu. "Jangan pergi! Atau kau mati!"

Rin segera berlari keluar dari toilet dan mencari Len, meninggalkan sosok Aka Manto palsu itu di toilet wanita.

.

.

.

* * *

"Len aku menemukan orang yang menjadi Aka Mantonya!" seru Rin ketika dia melihat Len yang sedang laporan dengan Neru.

"Apa? Dimana?" tanya Neru dan Len bebarengan.

"Ikut aku!" Rin berlari kembali ke toilet wanita.

BRAK! Pintu toilet dibuka kasar oleh Neru. Merek bertiga masuk ke dalam toilet bergiliran, nggak mungkin 'kan masuk sekaligus tiga? Mana Len cowok sendirian.

"Astaga Rin, kenapa kau tinggalkan pelakunya?" Len bertanya sambil memungut topeng karet yang ditinggalkan oleh pelaku Aka Manto palsu itu.

"Eh, kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" Rin tak terima dirinya disalahkan.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tak menelepon kami saja?!"

"Handphone-ku ketinggalan tahu!"

"Ssttt, stttt, diam!" Neru memisahkan perang mulut Rin dan Len. "Kagamine-san, kau ingat bagaimana wajah pelakunya? Kurasa dia belum kabur jauh."

"Etto, rambutnya ungu-" belum beres Rin menjelaskan spesifikasi orang yang menakuti-nakutinya, Neru sudah berada di luar toilet dan berteriak,

"SEMUA MANUSIA BERAMBUT UNGU KUMPUL DI DEPAN GEDUNG OLAHRAGA! SECEPATNYA!"

Len dan Rin segera keluar dari toilet berniat menyambung penjelasan yang terpotong itu tapi segera diurungkan karena semua spesies homo sapiens bergerak cepat ke gedung olahraga.

Gakupo-sensei datang bersama Luka-sensei, Rion datang dengan headphone ungu di telinganya, Yuzuki Yukari datang dengan kuncirannya lepas sebelah, dan Gakuko yang datang dengan seragam samurainya lengkap dengan pedang kendonya berdiri di depan Neru.

"Jadi, cuma segini homo sapiens berambut ungu? Lah, Luka-sensei 'kan rambutnya pink, kenapa ikutan kumpul?" Neru bertanya pada seorang guru berperawakan seksi berambut pink panjang.

"Gurumu ini masih ada urusan denganku." jawab Luka-sensei dengan ekspresi marahnya sambil meninju Gakupo-sensei.

"Kagamine-san," Neru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rin. "Siapa diantara keempat orang ini yang merupakan orang yang menakut-nakutimu dengan berpura-pura menjadi Aka Manto?"

"AKA MANTO?" kelima orang itu berteriak bersamaan dan melangkah mundur bersamaan.

"Etto.. Akita-san, yang menakut-nakutiku rasanya bukan siswa disini. Lagipula, kepalanya diperban dan tampangnya mirip dengan..." Rin menjentik-jentikkan tangannya, mencoba mengingat. "Aduh, aku lupa siapa dia."

"Jadi, bukan warga sekolah ini?"

Rin menggeleng.

"Neru-senpai juga tadi langsung cabut dari kamar mandi padahal Rin belum selesai bicara." Len angkat suara. Neru nyengir.

"Sumimasen, sensei, minna-san." Neru bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Keempat manusia berambut ungu dan seorang wanita berambut pink pergi, kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

"Kami akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut," ucap Len. "Maka dari itu, tolong buatkan surat izin untuk kami."

"Ck, bilang saja kalau kalian ingin bolos."

Len dan Rin nyengir.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan." Neru balik kanan sambil mengaitkan megaphone-nya pada pengait di roknya. "Solve the case!"

"Ha'i!"

Len dan Rin kembali berpandangan.

"Kau ingat bagaimana cara orang itu menakut-nakutimu?" Len bertanya.

Rin mengangguk. "Yap, aku ingat betul. Dia bertanya, aku mau kertas merah atau kertas biru. Kupikir itu kau. Dia terus bertanya, ya sudah karena aku kesal aku jawab, kertas merah. Aku copot penutup kloset dan membuka pintu. Orang itu menebaskan nata padaku dan anehnya dia melayang tapi begitu kupukul dia mengumpat."

"Melayang?"

"Hu-uh, melayang. Dia melayang kira-kira 30 centi dari lantai."

"Melayang?"

Rin mendelik dan menyentil jidat Len. "Kau tak percaya padaku?!"

"Kita periksa toilet itu sekali lagi. Ayo!"

Len dan Rin kembali ke toilet.

"Rin, tahan pintunya yang benar." Len mulai memanjat ke atas pintu dan mengetuk-ngetuk langit-langit di atasnya.

BRANG! BRANG! BRANG!

Len mengernyitkan alisnya, membuat kedutan di jidatnya. Sekali lagi dia mengetuk-ngetukkan langit-langitnya. Di dalam langit-langit itu memang aluminium untuk sirkulasi udara. Tapi ada suara benda yang rasanya agak berat menindih pipa sirkulasi.

BRANG! BRANG! BRANG!

"Rin, tahan sedikit lagi! Aku susah menggesernya!" seru Len sambil berusaha menggeser langit-langitnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menguping dari luar.

"Len aku udah nggak tahan! Aku pegal!"

BRAK! Pintu toilet dibuka kasar.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Rin melepas pegangan pintunya karena kaget dan Len berhasil menggeser langit-langit di atasnya dan bergelantungan ala spesies primata yang memiliki makanan kesukaan seperti buah berkulit kuning kesukaan Len.

Len dan Rin menatap tajam guru piket mereka yang kikuk itu, Luna Amane.

"Sensei! Jangan mengagetkan kami!" ucap Rin dan Len kompak.

"Ano.. sensei kira kalian melakukan 'itu'.. Hehehehehe..."

"Itu? Apa itu?" Lagi, Rin dan Len berbicara kompak.

"Ah, engg, nggak usah dipikirkan! Lanjutkan saja! Jaa nee~" Luna-sensei segera cabut dari toilet itu.

"Eh, bahasa kita emangnya kelewatan?" Len bertanya, masih asyik bergelantungan.

Rin menaik turunkan bahu sambil menggeleng.

Len mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyorotkan layarnya yang bercahaya.

TAP! Len meloncat turun.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Rin.

"Sepasang rel lengkap dengan tali pengait," jawab Len. "Jaga disini sebentar. Aku mau ke gudang dan mengambil peralatan."

"Eh, gimana kalau aku sampai ketemu dengan Aka Manto?"

Len membuat gerakan memotong leher. "Sikat saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Len kembali dengan sekotak perkakas dan sebuah kursi. Len meletakkan kursi tepat di bawah langit-langit yang terbuka dan memanjat masuk ke dalam langit-langit.

"Len! Disana ada apa saja?"

"Ada keluarga cecunguk!? Mau aku kenalin? Dia mau kenalin nih!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Len tertawa lalu turun kembali, kini dengan sebilah papan dengan gantungan besi baja mengkilap yang dipasang empat buah roll di setiap sisinya.

"Eh? Ini 'kan peralatan club drama." ucap Rin.

"Jangan bilang kau tahu cara kerjanya!?"

"Aku tahu," Rin melirik Len sambil menyeringai. "Kau nggak tahu, 'ya?"

"Aku tahu!" balas Len tak mau kalah. "Kau hanya perlu mengaitkan pengait ini pada pengait khusus yang dipasang di pakaianmu lalu menyambungkannya dengan pengait pada papan ini dan tarik talinya sesukamu. Talinya tak akan tergulung jika masih ada beban pada pengaitnya. Kalau bebannya hilang maka roll belakang ini akan menarik dan mengulung talinya, sementara roll depan akan menjadi penahan pengaitnya dan voíla! Kembali ke posisi semula!"

"Len, lihat!" Rin berseru sambil menunjuk sobekan kain pada pengaitnya. Len mengambil sobekan itu dan menemukan dua helai kain berbeda warna. Satu berwarna biru gelap dengan kotak-kotak hitam dan berwarna merah.

"Tersangkut?" gumam Len.

Rin mengangguk. "Bisa jadi."

Bel masuk berbunyi tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Rin dan Len. Mereka masih konsentrasi dengan penemuan mereka.

"Kau tahu ini seragam sekolah mana?" tanya Rin pada Len. Len menjawab hanya dengan mengedikkan bahu.

"Pelajar, anggota klub drama," simpul Len. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke perpustakaan dari bersantai disana. Sudah seminggu kita terbebani pelajaran."

Rin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Len.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Len dan Rin berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Len sibuk menarik-narik pengait di papan roll yang mirip skateboard itu dan Rin menatap pita yang sudah terpotong itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Pitamu kenapa?" tanya Len beralih dari kesibukannya.

"Aka Manto itu menebasnya dengan nata. Gomen,"

"Jangan nangis, Rinny. Aku akan belikan pita baru untukmu. Janji!" Len mengeluarkan kelikingnya dan dengan cekatan Rin menautkan jari kelikingnya dengan jari keliking Len. Kedua tersenyum simpul.

Boukaroido Gakuen, tempat Rin dan Len bersekolah, merupakan salah satu sekolah dengan fasilitas terbaik di Crypton. Salah satu yang menjadi ciri sekolah itu adalah sebuah toilet wanita keren yang dicap oleh walikota sebagai toilet terbagus sekota. Toilet itu setiap dinding dan pintunya dilapisi kaca cermin (biliknya tetap saja dinding plastik biasa).

"Len, aku kebelet lagi. Aku ke toilet dulu!" Rin langsung ngacir ke toilet terdekat, toilet kaca.

Rin melihat hanya ada satu bilik kosong dan segera memakainya.

Rin yang saat itu baru saja mau keluar tiba-tiba berhenti karena dia mencium bau anyir darah yang kuat. Siswi-siswi menjerit tapi tidak keluar dari bilik masing-masing.

Hawa berubah menjadi dingin. Penerangan ruangan itu berubah menjadi merah. Rin kembali mencabut penutu kloset yang akan dijadikannya sebagai alat penyerang juga perisai.

Rin berada di toilet pertama, jadi dia mungkin akan aman.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?" tanya sosok berjubah merah dan berwajah seram itu.

"KYAAAA!"

Itu jeritan Neru!

Rin perlahan-lahan keluar dari biliknya dan dia terlonjak kaget karena sosok itu kakinya sekarang transparan!

Sosok melayang dan transparan itu kembali bertanya.

Cahaya merah itu benar-benar menganggu penglihatan Rin! Rin ingin keluar dari toilet itu tapi tetap tak bisa. Di depan matanya, ada Aka Manto yang ingin membunuh Neru.

Terkutuklah dirinya karena dia saat itu meninggalkan ponselnya di kelas.

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?"

Suaranya macam audio diplayback!

"Ke-kertas bi-biru," Neru menjawab gemetaran.

Rin melempar tutup toiletnya lalu tutup toiletnya justru membal dan balik menyerang dirinya. Rin berhasil menghindari boomerang tutup klosetnya.

"Balon karet?"

Rin memberanikan diri untuk menerjang Aka Manto itu dan segera menusuk Aka Manto yang ternyata balon karet itu dengan jepit rambutnya.

DUARRRR! Balon itu meledak, meninggalkan jubah merahnya dan topeng seramnya.

Penerangan masih berwarna merah.

"Kertas merah atau kertas biru?"

Benar saja! Itu audio playback!

"Akita-san?!" Rin membuka pintu bilik toilet Neru dan menemukan Neru pingsan dengan wajah pucat. Tenang, wajahnya nggak jadi biru kok.

Siswi-siswi di samping bilik Neru keluar. Mereka gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Ano, bisakah senpai tunggu disini sebentar? Aku mau memanggil temanku dulu." kata Rin sambil melangkah buru-buru keluar dari toilet.

"Cepatlah! Kami takut!"

Rin menemukan Len sedang berbincang dengan ketua OSIS.

"Len! Aka Manto yang lain muncul!" seru Rin.

Len segera mengejar Rin dan ikut masuk toilet.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya Len.

"Balon. Aka Manto-nya adalah balon."

"Cih, dalang di balik ini juga pasti ada hubungannya dengan pencurian di ruang OSIS dan ruang perpustakaan."

"Aku akan bawa Akita-san dan yang lainnya ke UKS." Rin membopong Neru. Len mengangguk.

.

.

.

* * *

Len memulai penyelidikannya.

Oke, di toilet yang sebelumnya dia menemukan jubah merah, topeng seram, dan papan rel berpengait untuk menerbangkan orang yang menjadi peri-perian. Disini dia menemukan topeng seram, penerangan merah, dan balon yang sudah meletus, ah, lebih tepatnya diletuskan.

Orang berbeda atau orang yang sama?

Len meneliti toilet cermin itu. Semua cermin, memang. Mata Len menangkap sesuatu yang menutupi kaca ventilasi.

Kertas mika merah!

Len berlari keluar dan melihat seluruh kaca ventilasi ditutupi kertas mika merah (A/N : kertas mika itu plastik yang biasanya jadi sampul file yang dijilid (readers : udah tahu kaleeee!)).

Ada sesuatu yang yang aneh dengan keempat ventilasi itu...

Keempat ventilasi itu setiap sudutnya ada sebuah paku kabel.

"Trik senar lagi?"

Otak Trick Breaker Len aktif.

Pertama baca polanya. Oke, tak ada senar terlihat. Len menyeret bangku rusak di dekatnya dan memanjat. Pada ujung-ujung kertas itu ada lubang dan sisa senar. Jangan lupakan kalau kertas mika itu juga terdapat bekas lipatan yang berwarna putih dan magnet yang membuat kertas mika menempel.

Kertas mika itu pertamanya dilipat. Check.

Len bergerak masuk ke dalam toilet lagi.

Kemana ujung-ujung senar itu terhubung?

Len memeriksa bilik toilet yang terakhir, tempat Neru ditemukan pingsan karena ketakutan.

Knop pintu bersih. Flush-nya juga bersih. Gantungan aman, tak bisa ditekan atau digeser.

Len menyusuri setiap bilik sampai akhirnya dia sampai di bilik pertama.

Len memulai pengecekan lagi.

Knop bersih. Check.

Gantungan aman. Check.

Len mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat ada gulungan senar yang diikat pada flush toilet dan ujungnya putus. Voíla! Ini ujungnya!

Ayo, kita luruskan semuanya.

Eits! Tunggu, lalu bagaimana caranya balon itu keluar?

Len berpikir kembali. Toilet cermin ini langit-langitnya adalah cermin, jadi tak mungkin bisa digeser.

Len berjalan kembali menuju toilet terakhir dan dia menginjak sesuatu yang bentuknya bergelombang pada keramik.

Dua buah paku kabel!

"Len! Aku menemukan sesuatu di CCTV sekolah!" Rin berseru sambil masuk ke dalam toilet.

Len berbalik. "Menemukan apa?"

"Pelaku di balik kasus Aka Manto adalah siswi dari sekolah luar kota!"

"Eh?"

"Pelakunya adalah anak-anak Aone Gakuen!" Rin berseru. "Kau sudah tahu bagaimana triknya?"

Len mengangguk. "Sederhana saja. Sekarang aku tanya padamu, toilet mana yang tadi kau gunakan?"

Rin menunjuk bilik pertama.

"Setelah kau melakukan 'kegiatanmu', kau pasti menekan flush-nya, 'kan?"

Rin manggut-manggut, mengiyakan.

"Kau menarik flush-nya berarti kau menarik ke atas kertas mika yang dilipat di ventilasi lalu setelah ventilasinya tertutup kertas mika dan magnetnya saling menempel, senarnya akan putus. Yang tidak aku mengerti sekarang adalah siapa yang menaruh balon Aka Manto dan mengikatkannya pada paku-paku ini," jelas Len sambil mengangkat kakinya yang menginjak pake kabel.

"Dalam rekaman CCTV yang dipasang di pintu toilet, aku melihat siswi Aone bergerak masuk ke dalam toilet membawa balon."

"Berarti dia yang masuk dan mengikatkannya pada paku di lantai."

Len mengangkat balon yang masih diikat itu.

"Oh ya Len, Aka Manto itu bersuara dengan bantuan music player dengan sistem audio playback dan synethizer."

"Kita cari player-nya!"

Len dan Rin berpencar ke seluruh pelosok toilet (author : Lebay amat! *digilas roadroller).

Rin membungkuk dan menemukan music player yang lengkap dengan speaker ber-synethizer dipasang di bawah wastafel.

"Aku menemukannya!" Rin menarik music player itu.

"Daya baterai rupanya," Len jahil menekan tombol play.

'Kertas merah atau kertas biru?'

Len dan Rin menyeringai. "Kertas merah."

Len dan Rin menunggu, tak ada yang terjadi. "Ayolah, kita masuk kelas. Belum terlambat untuk pelajar wali kelas."

Len dan Rin berjalan keluar dari toilet.

"Selamat! Trik-ku berhasil dipecahkan lagi, 'ya?"

Len dan Rin menatap pemilik suara itu.

Seragam Aone Gakuen!

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Rin marah.

"Apa ya?" nada bicara cowok bertopi itu seakan mengejek. Dia mengacungkan sebuah file map. "Data kalian! Sayonara!"

Cowok itu hampir saja berlari tapi Len berhasil menerjangnya, membuat topinya terlempar.

Rambutnya berwarna kebiruan.

"Shion Kaito!" seru Rin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Line :**

**Ampun, ampun, jangan lemparkan nata itu pada bokuuuu~ (*lari-lari geje)**

**Iye, iye, gomen update lama. Cukup pusing untuk mengatur jebakannya.**

**Eh, selamat berpuasa! Inget minum 2 gelas saat berbuka, 4 saat malam hari, dan 2 gelas disaat sahur! (*slapped)**

**Ini author kerjain waktu insom author kambuh. Well, keyboard Valen-kun benar-benar sudah terbuka.**

**Nah, udah tahu 'kan siapa cowok misteriusnya? Eits, tapi readers semua jangan berhenti baca! Itu namanya kejam (*tabokked).**

**Yah, stay tune aja! Tunggu urband legend selanjutnya!**

**Jaa nee!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shintaro Arisa out nano desu~ **


	4. Chapter 4 : Blind Maiden

Chapter 5 : Blind Maiden

.

.

.

Shion Kaito, pelaku di balik kejahatan Urband Legend di Boukaroido Gakuen, tempat sekolah Len dan Rin, sedang bengong-bengong di kelas. Telinganya udah disumpel sama earphone wireless buatannya.

Di kelas itu Shouzo Kaiko, sahabat karibnya, dan Shion Teito, sesepupunya, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Pokoknya yang jelas setelah kejadian Aka Manto di Boukaroido, kedua Shion dan si gadis bermarga Shouzo itu hobinya bengong.

"Minna! Hasil ujian tengah semester udah keluar!" teriak Hatsune Miku, ketua kelas XI-1 + wakil ketua OSIS, berteriak. Kaito segera mencopot headsetnya, mematikan player di ponselnya dan meloncat dari jendela untuk sampai langsung di lapangan. Kaiko dan Taito sih langsung pasang tampang kicep. Entah apa sebabnya tapi si maniak es krim dan jebakan itu selalu menunggu hasil ujiannya, walaupun belum pernah masuk ranking 50 besar sekolah. Jangan itu, masuk 10 besar kelas aja nggak pernah. Padahal belajar paling rajin. Ck, rupanya makanan dingin berpengaruh besar pada otak (readers : nggak ada hubungannya tauk!).

'Sial, rank 154 lagi.' pikir Kaito. Kaito langsung mencari pohon terdekat dan meninjunya. Terus saja dia meninju pohonnya sampai tangannya lecet-lecet bahkan berdarah.

"Kaito!" Kaiko memanggilnya, menghentikan aksi Kaito meninju pohon.

Kaiko datang bersama Taito. "Weh, sabar dong. Aku heran. Orang picik penuh trik dan tipu muslihat sepertimu kok nggak pernah dapat ranking diatas 100, 'ya?"

"Jangan meledekku, Kaiko." balas Kaito dingin.

"Sudahlah," hibur Kaiko. "Nggak main-main ke Boukaroido pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Nggak ah, aku lagi mumet. Yang jelas aku sudah dapat data si Kagamine dan Kousaragi."

"Aku nggak tahu apa tujuanmu mengambil data-data itu, sampai-sampai nyuri sana-sini buat bikin jebakan, tapi kurasa mereka itu penting bagimu,"

"Aku mau balik ke kelas," Kaito mengusap hidungnya kasar. "Punya tissue?"

"Kau mau bikin jebakan atau nonton anime 'itu'?"

"Ck, punya nggak?"

"Nggak."

Kaito melangkah pelan kembali ke kelasnya dilantai 2 sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.

'Uh, tuh anak kenapa?' pikir Kaiko.

.

.

.

.

Kaito memasang lagi wireless headset-nya dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas tumpukan buku pelajarannya. Dia cukup terpuruk dengan nilai ulangannya.

Dia mengeluarkan kumpulan data-data targetnya. Sudah cukup banyak. Dia sudah membajak data kependudukan, mencuri dari tempat mereka sekolah, dan membaca kemampuan mereka.

DRTTT.. DRTTT.. DRTTTTT...

Kaito melihat ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah e-mail masuk.

From : [no name]

To : [ . ]

Kirim data ke tengah malam ke alamat e-mail ini :

.com

Data harus sudah diterima malam ini.

Reply This Massage

Kaito mendesah dan membantingkan kepalanya ke meja, membuat seisi kelas melotot ke arahnya. Kaito mengusap wajahnya kasar dan membantingkan kepalanya lagi.

Kaito hendak membantingkan kepalanya lagi ke meja tapi dia menghentikan aksinya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di keningnya. Kaito melihat siapa yang menaruh kaleng minuman dingin itu dijidatnya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou, Hatsune-san." Kaito meraih kaleng minuman itu dan menegaknya dengan cepat.

Miku yang duduk di depan Kaito pun membalikkan badannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah setahun lebih kita sekelas dan kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan Hatsune-san? Keterlaluan!"

"Terus aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Miku. Hanya Miku dan cukup Miku."

"Baiklah... Miku."

Miku tersenyum. "Kau terlihat kusut, well, sepanjang menjadi teman sekelasmu, kau itu terlihat kusut melulu. Kau punya masalah, 'ya?"

Kaito membenamkan kepalanya lagi. "Sulit menceritakannya, Ha-, maksudku, Miku."

"Masalah itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti kepalamu bisa terkena eternal headcache lohh."

Kaito tertawa, melihat itu Miku pun tertawa. "Arigatou,"

"Hm, douita!" sahut Miku.

.

.

.

.

.

[Time : 11.59 P.M]

.

.

.

Kaito melempar kaleng minuman ke tempat sampah lalu kembali menatap langit di luar jendela. Gelap. Tanpa bintang atau bulan. Mungkin sedang dalam fase bulan mati atau bulan baru. Yah, dia nggak pernah sadar.

Sadar? Tunggu, jadi selama ini dia kesurupan?! Selama ini dia kesurupan?!

Oke, author kurang minum aqua jadi salah fokus (readers : malah promosi?!)

Kaito mendengus beberapa kali. Tumpukan kaleng soda atau kopi dan bungkus ice cream batangan di dalam tempat sampah di sampingnya adalah bukti perjuangannya melawan sepi. Dia sudah cukup bersabar menunggu tengah malam tiba di sekolah. Di sekolah? Iya, di sekolah. Dalam e-mail lanjutan perintah untuk mengirim data, dia harus berada di sekolah, tepatnya di ruang komputer.

Kaito menahan kantuknya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Walaupun dia sering kena insomnia tapi dia tetap saja tak bisa menahan kesendiriannya dan akhirnya merasa mengantuk. Kaito curiga kalau di mungkin mengidap kelainan (author : *dibakar)

BIPP.. BIPP.. BIPP..

Alarm ponsel Kaito berbunyi dan membangunkan pemiliknya. Baru juga Kaito menutup matanya untuk menit keempat! Kaito menyalakan scanner dan menyalakan sebuah PC komputer untuk dia gunakan.

Tak ada respon. Oke, ganti PC.

Mati juga?!

Kaito akhirnya mencoba menyalakan satu demi satu PC dan akhirnya sebuah PC menyala. PC itu menghadap ke jendela besar tempat dimana tadi Kaito bengong sambil ngopi dan membelakangi pintu keluar masuk. Oke, Kaito bersyukur karena demi apapun dia ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Itupun kalau orang tuanya di rumah sudah terlelap dan tangga yang 'dipinjam'nya dari tetangga belum dikembalikan.

Kaito mengetikkan alamat sebuah perusahaan penyedia layanan e-mail di kolom pencarian di search engine. Setelah login, dia menggerakkan kursor-nya ke tombol pergi bertuliskan 'Write'.

Kaito kembali melihat alamat e-mail yang dikirimkan bos-nya itu. Itu bukan alamat e-mail melainkan alamat surel sebuah website.

Kaito mengetikkan alamat e-mailnya pada kolom pengirim, lalu mengetikkan  .com pada kolom penerima dan mengetik beberapa deret kata untuk mengisi kolom subjectnya.

Satu per satu data yang sudah Kaito copy dari scanner dikirim ke alamat tersebut. Entah kenapa tapi alamat itu tak bisa menerima bundelan data.

'Merepotkan,' keluh Kaito dalam hati sambil mengcopy kertas data ke bentuk PDF.

.

.

.

.

Kaito telah mengirimkan semua hasil pencurian datanya pada alamat tersebut. Ada rasa penasaran yang mengusik Kaito.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa bosnya tidak langsung memintanya untuk mengirimkan datanya langsung ke alamat e-mailnya? Kaito berpikir. Ehm, dia belum melihat-lihat alamat surel yang dikirimkan bosnya, 'kan?

Kaito mematikan scanner dan membereskan data-datanya yang sudah di-scan. Kaito segera menunduk dan bersembunyi ke bawah meja ketika ada laser yang menembus jendela lab komputernya.

Penjaga sekolah sedang ronda! Bukan ronda sih, hanya memastikan saja.

Kaito menunggu sampai sorot laser itu hilang. Sorot senter itu hilang lalu Kaito mendesah lega. Penjaga sekolah itu benar-benar bodoh untuk percaya pada pengamatan laser murahan dengan sorot pencarian yang minimalis itu.

Kaito menumpuk kertas data itu di atas scanner agar mudah ditemukan karena tasnya dia tinggal di loker sepatunya.

Kaito keluar dari akun e-mailnya dan menggunakan akun e-mail penyamarannya dan membuka alamat surel web bernama Blind Maiden itu.

.

.

.

"Laporkan situasi!"

"Kau pikir kita ini sedang apa?"

"Main mata-mataan."

"Astaga," desah si gadis nggak habis pikir. Dia kembali menatap monitor di tablet dicurinya dari kamar milik sang kakaknya dan pemuda yang duduk membelakanginya asyik dengan beberapa sistem pengaturan di laptop hasil meminjam dari si gadis dan sebuah tuas kontrol pengendali remote.

"Dia lagi ngapain?"

"Kepo tuh.. Dia lagi buka web kita."

"Bagus..."

"Membanggakan diri sendiri?"

"Nggak juga sih. Lagipula mana mungkin akan terjadi kalau tak ada sarana darimu."

Sang gadis tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Kaito cukup lama menunggu loading halaman Blind Maiden itu selesai. Cukup susah untuk melihat halaman utama Blind Maiden itu sampai Kaito harus berulang-ulang mereload halaman yang selalu bertuliskan 'Try Again' itu.

Kaito mendorong keyboard di bawahnya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dia menyibakkan sedikit tirai yang menghalangi jendela di hadapannya. Yap, ruang komputer sekolah Kaito itu menghadap langsung ke belakang sekolah.

Kaito duduk di atas sebuah meja kosong dan mulai bengong lagi. Kepalanya berkali-kali mengangguk-ngangguk tanpa sebab, rupanya kantuk mulai melandanya matanya.

TEK!

Lampu mendadak mati. Oh, mungkin saja penjaga sekolah mematikan seluruh sumber penerangan.

CTEK... CTEKKK... TIK.. TIK.. TIK...TIKK.. TIKK..

Kaito terperanjat ketika telinganya menangkap suara tombol-tombol keyboard seperti sedang dipakai mengetik. Dia yakin, tak ada orang selain dia di lab komputer ini. Yakin, sangat yakin.

Mendadak suhu AC di ruang komputer mendadak naik. Jujur, meskipun Kaito suka suasana dingin tapi dia tidak suka suasana dingin berdasarkan AC.

Kaito turun dari atas meja dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan komputer.

Kaito kembali ke meja komputernya dan melihat layar monitor komputer itu telah menunjukkan sebuah tampilan halaman sebuah web. Kaito melihat-lihat isi web bernama Blind Maiden itu.

Karena penasaran, Kaito mulai mengecek satu per satu kolom di website tersebut.

Bosan. Akhirnya Kaito memilih untuk melihat galer-galeri foto.

Kaito merinding ketika melihat beberapa foto pria atau wanita yang wajahnya berlumuran darah dan relung matanya kosong. Hei, dia nggak salah nyebur ke situs  **  yang mengerikan itu, 'kan? NGGAK, 'KAN?! (author : *ditempeleng)

Tiba-tiba saja kursor di layar komputer Kaito bergerak sendiri menuju sebuah gambar wanita mengerikan. Kaito menepis mouse di tangannya dan memundurkan sedikit kursinya. Oke, dia mulai agak takut. Sekarang siapa yang sedang mempermainkannya? Teito dan Kaiko? Nggak mungkin. Sepupu dan sahabatnya itu bukan ahli jebakan/komputer. Mereka saja kadang-kadang suka kebingungan kalau disuruh guru komputer mereka untuk menyusup kesebuah situs berkeamanan rendah. Oke, guru komputer mereka memang bejad.

Sebuah video terputar. Kaito mengernyitkan keningnya..

Kaito menatap layar komputernya serius. Kaito meraih headphone yang disangkutkan pada layar monitor.

Kaito mendengar suara-suara orang-orang menjerit ketakutan. Di pojok layar kanan, Kaito melihat seseorang berteriak histeris saking ketakutannya. Bulu kuduk Kaito berdiri. Kaito mengusap tengkuknya. Seperti ada yang sedang memerhatikannya.

Gambar berubah lagi. Kini kamera menyorot sebuah gubuk reot. Kaito menunggu detik-detik apa yang akan dimunculkan di video itu.

'BRAKKK!' suara pintu ditendang sangat keras terdengar di headphone Kaito. Seorang wanita berlari keluar dari gubuk itu dengan sebuah pisau teracung. Wajah wanita itu secara close-up tertampil di depan kamera (author : kenapa kamera? Jawabannya sederhana. Selain perkameraan, benda apa lagi yang bisa merekam berbagai kejadian termaksud kejadian mengerikan?).

'AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! SEPERTI KAU MEMBUNUH KEDUA ANAKKU!' teriak wanita itu.

Lalu secara cepat video berubah, kini video menayangkan seorang gadis yang dibakar sekumpulan orang di malam hari. Di dalam api itu, gadis itu berteriak sambil menatap kamera dalam. Kaito merinding karena secara langsung dia merasa ditatap oleh si gadis yang sedang dibakar.

'Tolong aku! Siapapun kau, tolong aku!' jerit gadis yang perlahan-lahan mulai terbakar dan menghangus.

Sebelum si gadis berubah menghangus, salah seorang pria di kerumunan itu mencungkil mata si gadis dengan jarinya. Pria itu lalu melemparkan mata si gadis ke arah kamera.

CPLAK! Mata kenyal itu menabrak kamera, tepat sasaran dan menunjukkan bola mata itu lalu jatuh merosot perlahan dan meninggalkan berkas darah pada kamera.

Setelah itu, beberapa foto manusia-manusia yang terbunuh mengenaskan dengan posisi seperti duduk di depan komputer dan matanya dicungkil tertampil dengan cepat.

Kaito menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Kaito nggak salah masuk situs, 'kan? Ini benar-benar mengerikan. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari album-album foto korban Aka Manto yang dilihatnya di internet.

Mungkin karena video itu terasa nyata. Lagipula, sekalipun itu cuma efek komputer tapi itu cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk seorang Kaito yang tersembunyi di balik syal yang selalu dikenakannya berdiri tegak.

Kaito mencopot headphone-nya dan segera berbalik karena seperti sedang diperhatikan seseorang. Kaito mendengar suara krasak-krusuk di dekat scanner.

"Siapa itu?!" tanyanya was-was.

Kaito mengusap-usap matanya karena silau dengan cahaya dari layar komputer.

Kaito kembali menatap layar komputernya yang menampilkan sebuah kolom berbahasa Spanyol.

Karena tidak mengerti (lihat saja nilai bahasanya yang tak pernah menyentuhkan angka 70), Kaito memencet asal salah satu dari dua pilihan berbahasa Spanyol itu.

KLIK!

Komputer mendadak mati. Kaito hendak berdiri tapi kegiatannya berhenti kala layar komputer kembali manampilkan sebuah video. Kaito mengernyit. Itu 'kan halaman sekolah!

Kaito kembali duduk dan memperhatikan tayangan video di komputer.

Video itu menampilkan gambar halaman sekolahnya, berlanjut ke loker sepatu, terus bergerak sampai ke dekat ruang komputer.

Kaito menekan tombol 'power' di CPU untuk mematikan komputer itu tapi video itu terus berputar.

TAP.. TAPP.. TAPP...

Kaito mendengar suara langkah kaki bahkan suara cekikikan wanita.

'Hihihihihihihi' wanita itu masih cekikikan.

Kaito berulang kali mencoba mematikan PC itu namun tak bisa mati.

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Kaito berniat untuk mematikan sumber listrik tapi dia segera meggetok kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa? Karena sumber listrik pun harus dicabut dari lantai bawah.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!" cekikikan wanita semakin keras dan nyata.

Kaito melirik sekilas layar komputer itu yang kini menampilkan pintu laboratorium komputer.

KRIETTT.. KRIEETT.. KRIEETT.. Suara pintu dicakar yang memekakkan telinga.

'Gila! Itu 'kan pintu kaca!' batin Kaito.

BRAKK! Pintu digebrak.

'Hihihihihihi~ Kenapa tak menolongku?~ Hihihihi~ Kenapa membiarkanku dibakar?~ Kenapa? Hihihihihi~'

Gadis dari video itu datang kemari!

Kaito merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Dia tak berani membalikkan tubuhnya dan hanya menatap layar komputer yang kini menampilkan gambar dirinya yang tengah duduk membeku membelakangi si gadis.

'Sebagai balasannya, kau harus memberiku sebuah hadiah yaitu...'

Kaito menunggu lanjutan kalimat si gadis berucap dengan nada seram itu gemetaran.

"Hihihihihihihi~' gadis seram itu lanjut cekikikan yang menyeramkan. "OMAE NO ME. HIHIHIHIHIHI~"

CKRIS.. CKRIS.. CKRISS..

Terdengar suara gunting.

Kaito memejamkan matanya, membayangkan seluruh-seluruh kondisi terburuk yang akan dia alami. Mata dicungkil, mulut dirobek, bahkan kanibalisme! Sial, dia kena karma.

Kaito mulai berdoa dalam hati, tak peduli bahwa hawa dingin mulai menghampiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebuah tangan sedingin es menyentuh bahunya, menggelitik syaraf-syaraf kulitnya yang tertutupi oleh kulit dan baju seragam sekolahnya. Kaito mencium bau bangkai dan hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk. Gadis itu sudah ada di belakangnya dan sedang mencoba untuk membuat Kaito muntah dengan aroma tubuhnya.

Kaito memejamkan matanya lebih erat lagi, lebih khusyuk lagi berdoa. Kaito sadar akan suatu hal! Tunggu! Mungkin saja!

Kaito segera membalikkan dirinya tak peduli bahwa sekujur badannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena ketakutan.

Kaito melihat wanita bertampang seram dengan relung mata kosong yang mengeluarkan darah.

"OMAE NO ME..."

Wanita semakin mendekat. Wanita itu melempar gunting karatannya dan segera menerjang Kaito.

Wajah menyeramkan wanita itu mengeluarkan bau anyir menjijikkan di hidung Kaito.

Seringai di wajah menyeramkan itu menunjuk deretan gigi menjijikkan. Tangan wanita itu meraba-raba wajah Kaito dan berhenti ketika kedua tangannya berhasil menyentuh mata Kaito. Tangannya secara liar mulai menusuk-nusuk mata Kaito yang tertutup oleh kelopak matanya.

Tak terima matanya dipermainkan seperti itu, Kaito segera membalikkan dirinya sekuat tenaga. Kini posisi mereka berbalik. Kaito meninju relung kosong mata si wanita menyeramkan.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Kaito marah.

"OMAE NO ME.."

"Kau mau mataku dan membuatku seperti foto-foto di website sialanmu itu?!"

"OMAE NO ME..."

Wanita itu kembali meraba-raba mata Kaito. Kaito itu segera menepis tangan wanita itu dan mendorongnya.

Di tengah pergulatan Kaito menahan tangan si gadis seram yang ingin mencungkil matanya, tanpa Kaito sadari seseorang menyusup ke dalam lab komputer dan mencuri data-data di atas scanner.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, pemuda itu segera kabur.

Mata Kaito menangkap kelebatan orang yang bergerak super kencang. Kaito segera mendorong wanita itu kuat-kuat dan meninggalkan wanita menyeramkan itu lalu berlari mengerjar bayangan itu.

"BERHENTI DI SITU!" teriak Kaito menggelagar di koridor.

Pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam itu berbalik.

"Hehehe, nggak takut sama Blind Maiden?" tanya pemuda itu meledek.

"Kousaragi!"

Ternyata itu Len! "Yoroshiku." ucapnya sambil membungkuk kecil tanpa melepas seringai meremehkannya pada Kaito.

"Sialan, mau apa kau kemari?!"

"Mengambil data-data kami yang kau curilah!"

"Jadi?!" Kaito mulai mengurut kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami di otaknya.

"Rin! Ayo balik!"

"Ha'i!"

Gadis menyeramkan itu berlari dan dengan sengaja menabrak badannya dengan badan Kaito.

Kaito sempat melihat apa yang dibawa oleh sang gadis. Sebuah kamera CCTV, segulung kabel, tangan-tanganan, dan topeng!

"Sialan kalian!"

Len mengeluarkan sebuah remote control kecil dari sakunya.

"Bisa jelaskan trik yang kami pakai?" Len bertanya seolah meledek.

"Jangan cari soal denganku, sialan!" balas Kaito marah.

"Hanya mengetes~"

"Kalian membajak data sekolah, mengambil alamat e-mailku dan mengirimkanku sebuah e-mail dengan nama pengirim e-mail yang dibuat rahasia. Lalu kalian, entah kapan memasangnya, memasang CCTV tepat di sudut jendela tempatku menggunakan komputer sekolah! Kalian sengaja membiarkan sebuah komputer bisa digunakan supaya kalian bisa melakukan penjebakan!

"Dengan remote control sialan itu kau bisa mengatur zoom lensa CCTV dan mengatur pergerakannya! Kalian juga membajak keamanan sekolah dan menguasai seluruh CCTV dari halaman sekolah sampai kesini!"

Kaito mengontrol napasnya yang terengah karena emosi saat menjelaskan.

"Soal kapan kami memasang CCTV, itu saat kami ikut dengan wakil ketua OSIS kami. Yah, kami sudah tahu kalau ada saatnya dimana mangsa memburu balik pemangsanya." jawab Len sambil mengipasi diri dengan data-data di tangannya, oh, jangan lupakan seringai remeh di wajah shota-nya. Shota-shota juga tetep aja sok ganteng (author : *killed (hidup lagi deh)).

"Kau juga menyuruh si Kagamine sialan untuk menyamar jadi Blind Maiden untuk mengalihkan perhatian! Saat dia meraba-raba mataku untuk pura-pura mencungkil mataku, kau masuk dan mencuri data-dataku!"

"Datamu?!" Rin mengulang kata Kaito yang terakhir dengan emosi yang meletup-letup panas bagai lava gunung berapi.

Rin berjalan mendekati Kaito. Tangannya teracung tinggi dengan gemulai tapi tegas lalu menggerakkannya dengan cepat bagai kilat menuju wajah Kaito.

PLAKKKK!

Kaito ditampar Rin dengan keras sampai meninggalkan bekas tapak tangan di pipi Kaito.

"Makan datamu itu, pencuri!"

Rin kembali menyusul Len.

"Yah, karena kau bisa mengungkap trik kami, kami pulang dulu. Jaa~"

Rin dan Len membuka jendela besar di hadapan mereka dan bersamaan meloncat.

Pelaku dibalik kasus ini ternyata adalah si Kousaragi dan Kagamine!

Kaito mendecih dan segera berlari menuju loker sepatunya, mengganti sepatunya dan segera berlari pulang sambil membawa tasnya.

Dia benar-benar dia merasa dipermainkan!

'Tunggu saja, aku akan kembali balas dendam!' batin Kaito murka.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

.

(Tsudzuku, nano desu~)

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Line :**

**Gomen update lama! m(_ _)m**

**Update lama ini disebabkan oleh hilangnya mood dan beginilah hasilnya. Horrornya nggak kerasa! Padahal ini situs menyeramkan, maksudnya situs Blind Maidennya! Oh ya, jangan pernah coba-coba liat situsnya (readers : kayak pernah liat aja lu!)**

**Ini mungkin bakal selesai 2-3 chapter lagi. Yah, itu juga nggak jamin (*tampar).**

**Aku sedang mencari urban legend-urban legend lain yang lebih serem.**

**Gomen, gomen, nggak bisa bales review sekarang (readers : kapan mau bales sih? Setiap update nggak pernah bales review tuh!) Yah, walaupun beberapa udah aku bales via PM..**

**Pokoknya, makasih yang udah review/fav/follow! (****^^)/ Review/fav/follow masih ditunggu dan ditampung! Kalau mau flame juga boleh.. Semuanya ditampung!**

**Oh ya, lupa...**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!**

**Hahaha, cukup sampai disini bacotnya!**

**Jaa nee, di chapter selanjutnya!**

.

.

.

.

**Shintaro Arisa out, nano desu~**


End file.
